Princes of Asgard: Born to be Kings
by Sybil Silverphoenix
Summary: Part I of 'Princes of Asgard' Trilogy Odin's sister Freya is dead... but her new born son, Loki, has been taken to Asgard where Odin shall raise him as his own, as a Prince of Asgard and younger brother to Odin's true born son, Thor. The two boys grow up together learning the skills of their Warrior Culture of Asgard and about how things work with the other Races in other Realms.
1. Chapter 1

**Princes of Asgard: Born to be Kings**

**Growing Up as a Prince of Asgard**

Odin and Lady Phoenix emerge within the golden dome of the Bi-Frost Observatory. They both wear expressions of sorrow. Odin carries within his arms the body of his dead sister, Freya. She looks peaceful almost as though she is merely sleeping instead if being locked in death's embrace. Phoenix holds the wiggling baby… Freya's son, Loki… in the bend of her left arm. Mjolner is held at her side in her right hand. She looks down sadly at the new born and smiles warmly at him. _'Funny how he feels heavier than the hammer.'_ She thinks as her eyes look at his little rounded face.

"So this is Freya's son?" Heimdall asks as he regards the infant.

"He is my son now and shall be addressed as such from this moment on." Odin commands and starts forward with his dead sister in his arms. Phoenix follows. She knows that inside, Odin is hurting… he feels like he failed. As they leave the Observatory, the sounds of the Bi-Frost are heard behind them and soon warriors of Asgard's army follow them out onto the Rainbow Bridge.

"Brother! We have the Casket of Ancient Winters!" Tyr shouts as he comes up from behind with said object in hand. He freezes in his tracks and his smile disappears upon seeing his older brother carrying their baby sister. "Is… is she-" Tyr starts but does not finish as he looks at Freya's still form and deathly pale skin.

"She is dead." Odin says solemnly and Tyr's gloved hands clench tighter around the handles of the Casket.

"At least tell me you slew the vile Jotun bastard that did this to her." Tyr says sternly as his rage filled eyes look hard at Odin.

"No… Laufey lives still." Odin answers coolly. Tyr is shocked.

"Then we must go back to Jotunheim at once and slay him where he stands, Brother!" Tyr demands hotly.

"No. There has been enough death this day." Odin says and walks on.

"Surely, Lady Phoenix alone could-"

"I said no." Odin snaps and gives Tyr a cold glare. Tyr bristles under the gaze but says no more. He turns his attention to Lady Phoenix then and notices the baby in her arms.

"And who is this?" Tyr asks curious and perplexed at the sight of the infant.

"Freya's son." Phoenix replies.

"MY son." Odin snaps as he stops to look back over his shoulder. Phoenix nods her head in acknowledgement to the Asgardian King.

"Odin's son. His name is Loki." Phoenix then says and Tyr gives a hard yet sad look to the baby boy with a shock of coal black hair and bright blue eyes.

"He has Freya's coloring." Tyr says solemnly then offers a wane smile to the wiggling babe. A tiny arm reaches out and brushes against the Casket of Ancient Winters. The babe's skin turns pale blue at the moment of contact and Tyr's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"He is Laufey's first-born." Phoenix then says in a near whisper to the taller and broader Asgardian.

"Laufey's…" Tyr starts yet leaves the sentence unfinished. _Laufey's son… Laufey's heir._ Truly, the Asgardians have taken more than just the Casket this day. Phoenix can sense the swirl of varied emotions in Odin's youngest brother as he pulls the Casket away from the baby's touch and they both watch the pale blue fade to cream.

"I will forever be keeping a close eye on this boy." Tyr says and frowns. Phoenix knows the High General's meaning… there is a Frost Giant in Asgard and that makes him weary.

"As long as we treat him with respect and acceptance, he should do just fine." Phoenix then says.

"Respect is earned through Strength, Acceptance through deeds of valor. If he proves to be a warrior he will fit in with the rest of us." Tyr says and his voice is as hard as spell-forged steel.

"If not? Say he is more inclined to magic than battle?" Phoenix asks curiously.

"If that is to pass then Freya should have birthed a girl child." Tyr replies with a huff and walks on. Phoenix looks down at the now fussing baby. Since he is so young, his thoughts are not in coherent words but rather needs… and little Loki is hungry. Phoenix knows of one place to take him. She floats up into the air and zooms off into the dark sky which lightens in the east with the coming dawn. She knows where her intended destination is and soon disappears into the burst of orange flames as she approaches the palace's golden spires.

"Frigga?" Phoenix calls out as she reappears inside the Queen's Royal Chambers. Frigga is awake and attending to Thor who is suckling upon a breast. The Asgardian Queen smiles warmly at Phoenix then the smile fades as she notes the sad look within the emerald eyes.

"What is it? Did something happen to Odin?" Frigga asks at first then her blue eyes widen. "Freya?"

"Freya is… dead." Phoenix says sadly and lowers her gaze to the ground. The silence is only broken by the soft mumbling whimpers of little Loki. Frigga's eyes are moist with tears but she looks up curiously to the wriggling baby in Phoenix's arms.

"And who is this precious little soul?" The Queen asks kindly as she closes the distance between them. Phoenix looks at the baby in her arms and smiles sadly.

"He is Loki… Freya's only child and now he is your second son, Queen Frigga." Phoenix replies and shifts the babe so that Frigga can get a better look at him. The Asgardian Queen smiles brightly down at the little one though melancholy dances in her eyes still.

"He favors her coloring." Frigga says then moves away to put the now dozing Thor down in his large crib. Frigga then returns to Phoenix and gestures to hold Loki which Phoenix allows. Loki fusses but does not cry.

"I'm certain you are hungry, little man." Frigga says warmly and exposes her other breast. The babe wastes no time at all and latches on immediately, suckling hard and incessantly for nourishment. "Oh my, you are hungry." Frigga then says and chuckles as she beams warmly at the new little one.

"The Jotun King, Laufey, is his father so he is a half breed." Phoenix tells Frigga giving the Queen the details as she gently sways while he feeds and hums a sweet lullaby to him.

"And I shall love him no less than Thor." Frigga says motherly as she continues to watch him feed. Her smile is bright and warm like the sun itself. Phoenix smiles at the sight and knows that Loki is in good hands here. "He's so small and oddly quiet." Frigga then says after a while of silence.

"That he is… but he will be tall. Perhaps not as tall as Thor will be, but close enough. He'll have a great gift for magic as well." Phoenix says simply as she continues to smile at Frigga and the suckling new born. In the space of a few more moments, the dark haired babe passes out and Frigga sits him gently down in the large crib with baby Thor. The two look so peaceful sleeping side by side in the golden sheets. Thor is swaddled in white whilst Loki is swaddled in the green blanket he had been wrapped in soon after his birth.

"These colors suit him…" Frigga starts as she rubs her hand upon his now full little belly. "The green and gold."

"Aye, they do." Phoenix says in agreement and smiles at how Fate has played out the choice of his colors that she had seen him wearing in her vision.

"I shall retire now, Lady Phoenix. The loss of Freya saddens me greatly… but I feel a new joy at seeing her live on in her son who is now my precious responsibility. Thank you." Frigga says and places a warm hand upon Phoenix's upper arm as she smiles sadly. Phoenix nods yet says nothing as she returns the smile. Frigga then wraps her arms about herself and moves to her large bed. Phoenix disappears in a burst of flame.

* * *

><p>A few years pass and the two babes grow as brothers. Frigga dotes upon them both equally and Tyr grills them both hard in the training yard the day following Loki's fifth name-day. Thor has had a year's head start and so knocks the small wooden sword from his little brother's smaller hands easily. Loki makes a pouty face every time, but he does not cry even as his little fingers sting from the repeated hits.<p>

"You hold it too gently, Prince Loki." Tyr says firmly. "Grip the hilt firmly like a true warrior would, not as a maiden fair." Tyr adds as Lady Phoenix watches from a stone railing above. She shakes her head at Tyr's advice… then suddenly a guard approaches and speaks to Tyr, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. She knows what is going on… trouble has started brewing on Alfheim recently and Odin is worried that if the Bright Elf King, Eldorith, can't control it then Asgard will be called in to aid their ally. Odin wants to avoid any out right war with any of the Realms… a stance he has taken since his sister's death during the last great war with Jotunheim… but if he has too… he will sound the horns of war and go to battle.

"Continue practicing your routines until I return." Tyr tells the two boys before he walks off briskly with the guard. The boys dutifully obey and Phoenix drifts down just as Thor smacks Loki's already bleeding knuckles again and the wooden sword clatters to the ground.

"You did that on purpose, Thor." Loki snaps and glares his icy eyes at his slightly taller brother.

"It's not my fault you hold your sword like a girl." Thor retorts with a smirk.

"You are both wrong." Phoenix says as she walks the rest of the distance to the Princes. She kneels beside Loki and takes his injured little hand in hers. His rounded cheeks flush in embarrassment as does Thor's. Phoenix closes her hands over Loki's and there is an orange glow from within. Loki's eyes widen in awe and he stares at his healed knuckles for a moment more as Phoenix picks up the small wooden training sword. She studies the battered marks upon the length of the blade and feels its weight in her hand.

"There's a trick to holding a sword properly…" Phoenix starts and both boys listen to her intently. "You have to make the sword a part of you… an extension of your limb." She says as she steps back and swings the blade gracefully through sweeping arcs and quicksilver thrusts as she spins like a dancer stopping only to settle in various defensive stances before moving fluidly into the next attack.

"That's all very true, Lady Phoenix." Balder says as her wooden sword clashes with his as she spins around to face him. He smiles at her as she pushes him away using the little wooden sword. Balder grins and advances once more. He sweeps across with his weapon and Phoenix ducks and whips her right leg out so quickly that Balder can't step back in time and so winds up falling on his ass upon the hard paving stones of the training yard.

"Strength is made useless when countered with speed and quick wits." Phoenix says as she turns to wink and smile at the boys. They laugh at Balder as he rolls and quickly stands. He moves to strike at her with her back turned but the attack is blocked by the wooden sword which she braces against her bracer close to the tip. She then pushes that arm out as well as the sword and Balder is sent back as her full focus levels upon him. The wooden swords clash as they trade blows yet Phoenix gains the ground as she harries Balder to back-step constantly with her furious speed. He sees an opening as she lowers her sword further out on her left side than is wise and so he darts in…

But it is a feint, a trick which he blunders right into and doesn't see the trap for what it is until it is sprung. As he thrusts forward in all haste, Phoenix moves in a side step and turns her body slightly as she turns the wooden sword in her hands until it rests underhanded against her right forearm. She then slides the wooden weapon along the shaft of Balder's wooden training sword and with a hard jerk of her right wrist and push from her left hand upon the hilt's pummel… she knocks Balder's sword away harmlessly and crashes into him with her right shoulder. She really leans into the move too and he is knocked backwards forcefully to fall and skid upon the ground for several paces.

"And strength when applied correctly… can end a fight in the blink of an eye." Phoenix says as she twirls the wooden sword in her right hand and looks to the young Princes with a warm smile. "Speed, Strength, and Wits are all needed in a warrior… too much focus upon one… weakens." She then adds and walks to Balder who shakes his head and takes the offered hand as she helps him regain his feet.

"As I said before you must make the sword an extension of your limb. To do that, a sword should be held comfortably… neither too tight nor too loosely, so that it feels like a part of you." Phoenix says as she twirls the wooden weapon once more though briefly. She stops the movement and then takes a knee to be at eye level with the two boys. She holds the sword before her with the point on the ground and hilt in hand. "But a sword is just a tool. It can be taken away… when that occurs, you have to use your greatest weapon. Do you know what that is?" She then challenges. Both boys shake their heads not knowing the answer. She didn't expect them to know but now she has their full attention.

"It is your mind. Your wits must be kept sharper than spell-forged steel… for when you are disarmed and you wish to defeat your foe all you have is your wits and your physical prowess. Your speed and strength must be used effectively to turn your foe's own strengths into their disadvantage and when the opening presents itself… STRIKE!" Phoenix says then smiles.

"Here. Now practice your grip, Loki, as you go through your routines." She then says and offers the sword hilt first to Loki. The youngest Prince curls his fingers around the hilt reverently and tests his grip. He then strides over to the padded wooden post and starts swinging through the simple routines Tyr had taught him earlier… he even attempts a few of the more daring moves that Phoenix had just done in the little improvised sparring session with Balder.

"You, too, Thor." Phoenix then says to the golden haired boy and he hurries over to the post beside Loki's and starts hacking away at it. She smiles at the two then senses and hears Balder approach from behind.

"You are an excellent teacher, Lady Phoenix." The golden haired young man says with a warm smile. "You bested the best swordsman in Asgard with a child's training weapon. I fear I shall be a laughing stock." He then adds in mock offence but laughs at himself and Phoenix chuckles at his humor. He then gives her a look that Phoenix has seen all too often on other men… "You are really quite brilliant with children. I'm surprised you haven't taken a husband and birthed a few of your own by now."

"One day… perhaps, but not today." Phoenix says turning down his subtle offer in her own subtle way. She then flies up and away towards the tiered gardens which are next to the training grounds and archery range on one side of the back of the Palace of the Watchtower. Balder smiles and watches her leave for a moment then looks away. He has harbored growing feelings for the elusive Lady Phoenix for the past few years now. She may have turned him down at this time, but she did say 'one day'… perhaps he still has a chance. He smiles at that thought.

* * *

><p>Another year passes and things upon Alfheim are tense but not out of control just yet… Lady Phoenix has continued to teach the two young Princes of Asgard sword play and they are improving under her tutelage. She now tries to teach them something new…<p>

"It is good to have skill in many various weapons so that you do not become too specialized." Phoenix says as she holds a wooden dagger in her hand. "Holding it like this makes the weapon visible and thus alerts your foe to your intent before you make a move." She says as she holds it over-handed in her right hand.

"A dagger is too small for a truly great warrior to wield in battle." Little Thor says with a dismissive huff. Phoenix's left hand flashes out and suddenly a second wooden dagger she had been holding underhanded is pressed against the golden Prince's throat. His face is painted with surprise and Loki snickers from where he stands. The dagger in her right hand is then suddenly against the dark haired boy's throat as well and he goes silent in his own shock at the speed of her movement.

"A hidden blade is as effective as a sword or an axe upon the field of battle… and off of it." She says to Thor. Her green eyes then turn to Loki. "And a distraction causes a careless foe to forget what is right in front of his face at times." She then lowers the wooden weapons. She jerks her left hand to grip the wooden blade and flips the dagger in her right hand at the same time to hold that one in like manner. She then presents the wooden weapons to the Princes. "Train your slashes and thrusts upon the padded posts." Phoenix commands them and they take the wooden daggers and do as she says. She stops them from time to time to demonstrate holding the dagger and using it in certain ways upon certain places on the body. After a few weeks of training have passed, she has them stand at the side of one of the sparring squares.

"Come now, Thor, and show me what you've learned." Phoenix says and Thor hesitantly steps inside the square. He swallows hard and holds his wooden dagger in obvious fashion as he takes a crouching stance. Phoenix towers above the young boy as she just stands there.

"One day you may fight Giants and they'll tower over you then as I do now… will you hesitate as a man grown?" Phoenix says and Thor's face frowns with anger. He rushes her and slashes from left to right. Phoenix steps back and moves to grab his right wrist but he spins away too quickly to her right. He brings his dagger around and makes to stab the back of her thigh but she steps away and spins to bring her left heel up to kick him. Thor sees the attack coming and drops to his knees. He slides under easily but isn't quick enough to spring up to his feet before she is on him. She grabs his wrist and twists just enough as she flattens him down upon his back to bring the weapon to his own throat.

"You are improving with your evasive maneuvers, Thor… but we are going to have to build your strength up some more." She says with a warm smile as she releases him and helps him stand. Thor nods but says nothing. She gestures for him to leave the square then looks to Loki. "Your turn." She says to the younger dark haired Prince. Loki takes a deep breath and straightens his stance as he walks in with his hands behind his back and head held high. He just stands there as calm as he can.

"Well… are you going to make a move?" Phoenix asks curiously.

"I am a Prince of Asgard and Princes don't attack first… Giants do." Loki says as he keeps his haughty air though a bead of sweat forms on the side of his brow and trickles down slowly. Phoenix smiles at his cleverness in the role-playing.

"Very well then… Prince of Asgard… here comes the Giant." Phoenix says and rushes forward… three long strides brings her within arms reach of the youngest Prince. So she swings her right fist out and Loki leans back allowing the arm to move past harmlessly though he feels the wind off her attack. He then turns in his side step to avoid her right foot as it slides forward quickly to trip him. His arms come up from behind his back and he swipes the wooden dagger up the inside of her inner thigh. Phoenix then darts her left hand out to catch his wrist before he can bring the wooden weapon down upon her thigh for another attack, a stab. She yanks him off balance as she pulls him towards her.

She expects him to be surprised but he is calm instead and so he spins to knee her in the stomach with his left leg but her right forearm deflects the limb spinning him. Now he is surprised and planted face down upon the stone with Phoenix restraining him. His legs are trapped between hers, right arm twisted behind his back, and her right hand upon the back of his neck. He scowls at her with his pouty face from his humiliation.

"Pride proceeds the fall, haughty Prince." Phoenix says then releases him and stands. Loki spins around to sit upon the paving stones with that pouty scowl still upon his face. Phoenix chuckles to herself and places a hand on her hip as she looks down at him. "I will hand it to you though… you scored a hit, a slash though it was. Even used your moment of disadvantage to your advantage… but arrogance can cost you dearly. Come… I know of some sweet apple tarts in the palace kitchens that are in need of slaying." Phoenix then says with a bright smile to Loki and his little face lights up immediately. He has a weakness for sweets.

"Me too!" Thor says excitedly as he hurries to her side at the mention of the sweets. Phoenix helps little Loki stand and holds his hand.

"Of course you can help slay these yummy apple tarts as well." She says and takes his hand in her other one. They then make their way merrily into the palace. The little boys skip happily beside Phoenix as she swings their arms and sings a children's song to them. Odin watches the three leave from a balcony overhead with his remaining eye. He smiles at the sight then turns away.

* * *

><p>It is late afternoon and the sun shines merrily down upon the tiered gardens. Phoenix is reclining in the bent arm of a tall statue of some Asgardian hero named Sigurd. She looks like a swaddled babe ready to be put to crib as she lounges lazily in the bright light delighting in the warmth upon her creamy skin.<p>

"Lady Phoenix! Lady Phoenix!" Comes the excited cries of little Loki. The woman in white and gold opens a green eye to look in the direction of the eight year old child as he hurries across the circular lawn and paving stones. She loses sight of him briefly as he runs past some thick bushes then comes out to cross the small clearing and stand before the foot of the towering statue of Asgard's long ago legendary hero. He looks up. "Come and see what I have learned today in my magic studies!" He says up to her with a wide grin. Phoenix sits up and dangles a leg over the edge. She smiles warmly then pushes off from the bent arm that holds a sword's hilt. She floats gracefully down and alights before the little Loki. She notices something is off about the boy. There is no sweat upon his brow or pant in his voice.

"Very clever, Loki." She says loudly. "Before today the youngest magic-wielder I've known of in my time to summon doppelgangers was fifty. And it took her half that time to master the complex spell." Loki… the real Loki… pops out from behind the bushes with a wide grin upon his face.

"Truly? Because Mother just taught me this spell today." Loki beams with pride at his skill with magic. Phoenix smiles as the double disappears in a green shimmer.

"Aye and with such talent… you will be the envy of every magic-wielder in all the Nine Realms." Phoenix says with a smile. Loki huffs at that.

"I'd rather the warriors be jealous of me than a bunch of girls." Loki sulks and kicks a pebble on the paving stones with the toe of his little boot.

"I'm jealous… and I don't wield magic." Phoenix says. Loki looks up at her like she has two heads.

"But you can fly and heal and create those adamant crystal feathers out of thin air." Loki says perplexed. "I thought you were so skilled at magic that you were the greatest in all the Realms… even better than Mother and Father." Phoenix smiles down at Loki for his words are sweet to her.

"Frigga would be amused by your words but don't speak such to Odin." Phoenix chuckles as she crouches down to be at eye level with little Loki. She then sighs. "It is true that most wielders of magic are female but the males are no less skilled… so take heart in your natural talents and never feel ashamed of them or be made to." Loki smiles at her words and then holds his small hands before him. He creates a ball of swirling green energy then releases it and it turns into dozens of energy butterflies. Phoenix holds her hand out as one lands lightly upon her offered palm. She then blows on it and the green energy is carried away like dust leaving a real butterfly in its place. The others that are fluttering about shed the energy as well and continue flying around the pair as real butterflies.

"See! You can do magic, Lady Phoenix!" Loki says excitedly as he awes at the marvelous emerald winged butterfly with black stripes and pale blue dots upon the edges of those black-lined wings.

"That was not magic… at least not the kind you are learning." Phoenix says to the little boy. Smart as he is, he would not understand as of yet how her powers work. That will come in time though.

"Teach it to me, please?" He pleads innocently and his bright blue eyes beg her eagerly. Phoenix smiles sadly and sighs.

"I am afraid, little Princeling, my abilities are not something that can be learned. One either has them or they don't." Phoenix says then smiles warmly at Loki as she quickly changes the subject before he can become disheartened by her words. "What shall we name this new kind of butterfly?" Loki looks at them and puts a finger to his chin as he goes deep in thought.

"The name should reflect the maker…" Phoenix starts leading him down a train of thought. A sudden 'o' look crosses his little face then.

"Emerald phoenix!" Loki says with a grin.

"How about… Emerald Prince? You did supply the magic for me to bring them fully into reality." Phoenix says and smiles as he nods his head. The butterfly in her hand flutters its wings then takes to the air and dances away upon the breeze to travel the gardens.

"Emerald Prince… I like it." Loki says with a happy smile.

"Come, let us go find your mother and bring her here to see the new butterflies." Phoenix then says as she stands and places a hand upon the boy's shoulder. He agrees yet does not catch the sorrow in her green eyes though she smiles warmly.

* * *

><p>"Mother loves the new butterflies, Thor." Loki says happily as he and Thor are skipping around on the ground level of the tiered gardens. They watch the butterflies flutter on through the air as the sun sets in the west. Lady Phoenix watches the two boys having fun just being children…<p>

_'These years are so fleeting to Asgardians… when they are past and the next five thousand years meanders on, moments like this fade from memory and warriors soon forget the meaning of innocence, care-free fun, and of course… mischief. Children are a reminder of these things… always a constant truth.'_ Phoenix thinks as she spies them now chasing each other in a game of 'catch me if you can'. Their laughter is heart-warming.

"One day they will be Kings of two Realms." Odin says as he approaches Lady Phoenix's perch upon the rail of the third tier balcony. "And they will stand together in alliance as brothers."

"The future holds many things… all of which are yet to be written." Phoenix says simply… it is a truth and a warning.

"Aye… but we can steer the course as best we can." Odin answers. Phoenix turns her emerald gaze to the All-Father.

"Then steer wisely, King Odin… or dash the ship upon the rocks of uncertainty." Phoenix says.

"Your mentorship to my sons is most effective… everyday I watch you train them in the sparring squares and they grow in skill." Odin says and nods his head.

"It's not just skill in combat they need. Wisdom is required as well." Phoenix says to Odin as she turns her eyes back to the boys below. They have moved higher in the gardens darting around the statues in the Alfheim section. She has spent time telling the young Princes of the other Realms by walking through those sections of the gardens and even explaining the histories and stories of the statues as well.

"And experience will grant them that. They are free to make mistakes." Odin says simply in reply.

"Is that why you levy such a heavy hand at Loki's pranks?" Phoenix asks as she leans back upon the rail she is sitting upon to eye Odin. The All-Father regards her with a narrowed single eye. Others would flinch from this glare, but not her.

"I cannot have him believing that he can steal anything he wants. Even if it is sweets before the evening meal." Odin cautions coolly.

"Of course not… but the incident with the bakers is not the one I speak of." Phoenix says and spares a glance to the playing Princes below before looking back at Odin. "You had Loki flogged for using magic to turn your mead into vinegar the other night." Her eyes are sharper than honed adamite. Odin's glare matches hers.

"Such behavior is unbecoming of a Prince of Asgard and requires swift correction." Odin says with restrained anger in his tone.

"Unjust punishments for simple pranks break bonds and leads to sour moods." Phoenix retorts coldly. Odin takes in a sharp inhale as Phoenix looks back down.

"I will not spoil my sons by sparing the lash." Odin says through clenched teeth.

"I said nothing of spoiling… I speak of acknowledging and caring for them both." Phoenix says. "Now if you will excuse me, Odin. I have to impart some wisdom to the future Kings." Phoenix adds then drops from the ledge. She floats down gracefully and seems to glide to the current position of the two young boys. Odin watches her go and he feels a pang of regret deep in his heart at the truth of her words as she leaves… just as Phoenix had intended for him to feel.

"Come with me now, boys. It's time I told you both a story." Phoenix says as her feet touch down upon solid ground again. The two little Princes stop and immediately rush to her.

"I want to hear." Loki says eagerly with a grin as he appears from behind a bush.

"Me too!" Thor shouts as he comes over last… for he had been chasing one of Loki's doppelgangers. Lady Phoenix holds out her hands.

"Then take my hands… and a story you shall have." She says with a warm smile. They immediately take her hands with theirs and in a moment they are floating above the garden. Thor and Loki both marvel at the fact that they are flying before the three zoom up to reach the highest tower at the center of the golden palace in the space of three heartbeats. They land gently upon the floor of the high tower and look out at the sun as it slips below the edge of the Realm and night quickly follows. The stars and moons shine brighter now in the absence of the great luminary and the boys are eager for the promised tale to be told.

"What is this story about, Lady Phoenix?" Loki asks as he and Thor look to her expectantly. Phoenix smiles at them.

"I hope it's a tale of a great battle were an Asgardian hero slays monsters!" Thor says and punches a fist into the air. Loki rolls his bright blue eyes.

"It is about a King of Old and the twin moons in the sky above." Phoenix says as she gestures up to where one moon is a crescent following the sun to slip below the edge of Asgard and the then at the other which is full and rising over the opposite edge. "Did you know the moons have names?" She then asks.

"Names?" Thor asks perplexed while Loki's face lights up.

"Hugin and Munin." Loki answers excitedly. Phoenix nods.

"That is correct, but do you know what those names mean in the Old Tongue?" Phoenix then asks of Loki and he purses his lips and looks down in thought for a moment. He then huffs and shakes his head. "Hugin means Thought and Munin means Memory." She says and Loki looks up at her curiously.

"It is said that long ago a powerful Asgardian King skilled in the ways of Ancient Magic created the moons to watch over all of Asgard as well as the other Nine Realms." Phoenix starts.

"Like Heimdall!" Thor shouts and smiles.

"Like Heimdall, yes." Phoenix says with a smile. She then continues, "Hugin gathered all thoughts from all beings as they were being thought and Munin gathered every memory ever made. They then imparted the knowledge gathered to the Old King and he used it to keep an ever-watchful eye on his enemies, but he could only access this knowledge by sitting upon the golden throne, The Seat of the Watchtower."

"That's why it is called that." Thor says as he nods head in understanding.

"Actually the Throne's true name is Hlidskialf in the Old Tongue… and the palace is known as the Watchtower or in the Old Tongue… Idavoll… which became the name of the city that now sprawls out around us… though the Capital hasn't been called that since Asgard split away from Vanaheim. None now live who remember that… except myself." Phoenix tells the two boys.

"How old are you then, Lady Phoenix?" Loki asks curiously as he looks at her more closely.

"Older than you think, but that is surely a dangerous question to ask of any woman directly, young Prince." Phoenix says with a chuckle. "Perhaps one day I will humor you with the answer, but for now that is a mystery for another time." And right on cue, Thor yawns. "It's bedtime for you both now."

"I'm not sleepy." Thor grumbles and yawns again. Soon Loki is yawning as well and scratching at his eyes to rub the sleep away.

"Silly boys… fighting the inevitable." Phoenix says as she shakes her head and watches them grumble and stretch doing their best to fight the tiredness they feel… and they are failing. "Come on." She says warmly and curls an arm around the waist of one and then curls an arm around the waist of the other. She lifts them easily with her Asgardian strength and their heads dip and wobble only to fall upon her shoulders as they slip off into slumber.

She drops from the great height and slowly descends until she reaches the balcony of the Nursery Chamber and floats inside. She opens her arms and they float away from her. She looks ahead as she just stands there and focuses on the multiple tasks of removing the clothes they are wearing while turning down their beds and getting their night clothes out of the dressers then putting those clothes on them. They float down to rest upon their beds and Lady Phoenix tucks them in as their discarded clothes float to the collection basket so they can be laundered.

"Goodnight, Prince Thor." Phoenix whispers as she tucks Thor in and he just lays there in deep sleep. She then glides over to Loki's bed and pulls the covers over him.

"Goodnight, Prince Loki." Phoenix whispers and he rolls.

"Goodnight… Lady Phoenix." He whispers out sleepily as he nuzzles his fluffy pillow. Phoenix smiles and flies towards the balcony door. She lowers the lights with the wave of a hand then zooms out into the night.

* * *

><p>The next day Odin goes to retrieve his sons from their history lessons in the library with Kvasir, the aged Librarian who was old when Odin was but a boy himself. The old man with his receding white hair and large glasses is an amusing sight as he flails his skinny limbs out in pantomime as he tells of some long ago battle.<p>

"And then Odin, the All-Father, swoops in to strike at the Frost Giant King, Laufey, in attempt to stop the power hungry villain from conquering defenseless Midgard." Kvasir says and the two boys are captivated by the telling. Odin smiles as he watches a moment longer then clears his throat and Kvasir stops.

"King Odin! Just in time to hear the best part! I was regaling your sons with the telling of how you lead Asgard's noble army in defense of Midgard." The old man says with a friendly smile.

"Yes, so I heard. I shall tell them the rest of that war then, Good Kvasir." Odin says and nods his head to the old librarian.

"Of course, Sire. None could speak of the War with Jotunheim with more sincerity and truth than you." Kvasir says and bows his head to Asgard's King.

"Come, my sons." Odin says simply and the two boys stand and hurry to their father. He takes their hands and smiles solemnly at them. "I shall tell you now of the duties of a Good King and the follies of an Errant Tyrant." Odin says as they walk past the long aisles of bookshelves and past the spiraling stairs that lead to the higher levels above. "Kvasir has told you of Midgard, yes?"

"Actually, Lady Phoenix has taught us the most about the other Realms, Father." Loki answers as he looks up at Odin.

"Very well… she's told you of how fleeting Mortal lives are?" Odin then asks.

"Yes." Thor answers this time. "They die before they even really get to live."

"This is true. It also means they forget things easily." Odin says as they walk. "Long ago the Mortals accepted a simple truth… that they are not alone in this Universe. Some Realms they knew were home to those they believed to be theirs gods… while others, they knew to fear." Odin starts. "Before you were born, Loki, and when you but a swaddled babe, Thor… The Jotun King, Laufey, sought to conquer the other Nine Realms. He struck out at the weak and threatened to cover Midgard in another Ice Age as Ymir had in the time of my great-great-grand-father, King Thorain." Odin continues as they approach the library doors and exit.

"Laufey had long since covered Jotunheim in oppressive ice and snow in an endless winter as cold as his icy heart. He attacked our allies the Dwarves upon their Homeworld of Nidavillar as well. I lead the majority of Asgard's might against the massive force of Frost Giants on Midgard to protect those who had not the strength to defend themselves whilst my sister, Freya…" At this Odin frowns and a sad look fills his single eye. Loki looks up in time to see it and it pains the little Prince to see his father so sad. "She led the assault to aid our Dwarven allies." Odin sighs as they walk briskly down the halls and enter a lift which takes them down swiftly to the floor where the Weapons Vault is located. He then continues his telling.

"She was caught though her warriors fought hard and managed to wrest the Dwarven halls from the frigid grasp of the Jotuns. They were driven back into their Realm and she was taken with them. So I gathered Asgard's full might and struck at the heart of Jotun power. Their King fell for his foolish ambition though he dealt a mortal wound to my sister, Freya… and she died upon the frozen Realm in my arms." Odin says sadly. The two brothers look at each other around their father's front with silent expressions of sadness at the thought of being in a similar situation where one of them would die in the others arms.

They step out of the lift and walk down the long vaulted hallway to the doors leading to the Weapons Vault. Odin had released his sons' hands before exiting the lift so they walk a step behind their noble father. The Einherjar stand straighter and hold their shields and spears at attention upon seeing their King. The large double doors open on their own accord at the King's approach and he enters with his sons in tow. They pass the various relics captured from other Realms during wars fought in times long past. The shimmering green Norn Stone etched with runes known as the Tablet of Life and Death is from Nornheim. Loki eyes it curiously as they pass… he can feel the magic of it call to his own. He snaps his eyes forward then to look at the glowing blue Casket seated upon a pedestal ahead which is before a wall of white light and spiked bars of scabrite. It, too, calls out to him. Loki looks over at Thor who also wonders at the various trophies in the Weapons Vault.

"So the source of the Jotuns power was removed from them that day…" Odin says as the boys stop before the pedestal and Odin stands behind the Casket of Ancient Winters. He runs his hands over the smooth surface which is etched at the sides with swirls and angles. "And so Asgard retreated from the other Realms at the end of the last Great War as peace fell across the Nine, shining out amid the stars as a beckon of hope to all others. Though we have fallen into the myths and legends of the Mortals we defended there may come a day when one of you will have to defend that peace… as King."

"Do the Frost Giants still live, Father?" Loki asks curiously though there is a hint of trepidation to his small voice.

"When I am King… I will hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" Thor says enthusiastically as he swings his little fists eager for battle and grinning like a fool. Loki looks over at his older brother and frowns slightly at the declaration. It seems Thor has forgotten Lady Phoenix's lessons which Loki has memorized. _Seek not confrontation… for your foe will seek you out in all haste and there is the opening through which you can strike a blow…_ Thor can be a blockhead at times and Loki knows this.

"A Wise King does not seek war…" Odin says pointedly to his sons though his single eye starts on Loki it falls on Thor with a sternness. "But he must always be ready for it." He then adds as he glances between them equally. Odin then walks away from the pedestal and his sons follow in haste.

"I am ready, Father." Loki says with a merry smile as he takes his father's larger hand. Thor rushes up on Odin's right side and takes that hand as well.

"Me too." The young golden Prince says eagerly. Odin smiles down at his two sons as he squeezes their hands in reassurance.

"Only one of you may ascend to the Throne…" Odin starts. "But both of you were born to be Kings." He adds cryptically as they leave the Weapons Vault. Little does the All-Father know that these words will shape the Fates of both his sons in the coming millennia and alter countless destinies in its wake… for words have a power all their own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here it is the start of my **Princes of Asgard Trilogy.** Get ready for some excitement and adventure to come! I hope reading about the Brothers Odinson growing up and learning lessons in fighting, magic, and academics wasn't too boring since this is practically school for them in this chapter. They'll be teenagers next and lots of exciting things happen.

As for the butterfly, The Emerald Prince… they look like Monarchs only green instead of orange and pale blue dots instead of white. In the comics, Loki has a thing about dissolving into flocks of moths or butterflies to escape attacks, so I felt him 'creating' a new species of butterfly on Asgard would be a nice 'tip of the hat' to the comics.

**And Kvasir is my Stan Lee cameo!**

As always enjoy and Reviews are welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay there's some dubious sexual content in this one that warrants the **M rating**. You have been warned. I swear this is not meant to be porn… but with randy teenaged Asgardian Princes and sensuous Elves… well, the **M rating** is needed 'cause they hijacked this chapter completely. The Elves made me do it! And I swear there is a plot!

* * *

><p><strong>Well on their way to becoming Men<strong>

"Is this all you can do, Brother?" Thor booms with an arrogant smirk as he swings his long sword and catches Loki's short sword in a clashing ring of metal. Loki grits his teeth as he holds fast but is forced to step backwards as Thor pushes him. They are eighteen and seventeen respectively. Both have grown much taller now, no longer the scampering little boys wielding wooden swords… now they clash with blunted spell-forged steel.

"No." Loki groans out as he sets his stance. He and Thor are now a little more filled out with muscles while Loki is still slight of build though broad in the shoulders and with each month that passes… Thor gains more and more muscle while Loki's body tones up but doesn't gain any noticeable bulk. Thor is now all too eager to display his growing strength at every sparring session and it has started to irk Loki, so the youngest Prince uses his own strength… Loki makes a simple gesture as he flicks his left pinky finger down to release the magic he has gathered and suddenly Thor's trousers loosen and drop to his knees revealing the fact that he isn't wearing any small clothes today.

"Loki!" Thor threatens as his face contorts with a scowl. The moment of hesitation gives Loki the opening he needs and he pushes Thor back just as a double of Loki appears on hands and knees, giggling, behind Thor's tangled legs… and the Golden Prince topples to the ground with the lower half of his body bared to all who are watching. The double disappears in a green shimmer.

"You seem to have been caught with your pants down, Brother." Loki says with a smirk as mischief dances in his bright blue eyes at the sight of Thor in such a state. Laughter is heard from around the sparring square and Thor's face blazes as red as his tunic under the black and silver breast plate.

"By the Nine, Loki!" Tyr shouts heatedly from the side. "That was dishonorable! A foul trick to humiliate Prince Thor so!" Tyr rants on and Loki frowns as he looks at the bigger man… their uncle… with frustrated puzzlement.

"You rant and rave about Honor like a hen clucking in the yard at the sight of a fox." Loki says coolly as he lowers his short sword. Thor roughly pulls his trousers up and secures them before he stands quickly with long sword in hand ready once more.

"I swear if you were not my brother-" Thor starts angrily but Loki merely waves his left hand to point down and the sword Thor wields grows too heavy for him to lift and it falls, point first, to the paving stones. Thor drags it across the stones with a scraping sound that pains the ears.

"Honor is the greatest treasure an Asgardian warrior has!" Tyr shouts at the impassive younger Prince. Loki rolls his ice blue eyes. "And a true warrior gains his Honor through his display of greater strength in fair combat and bravery upon the field of battle! To use your tricks to unman a stronger opponent is debase and therefore dishonorable."

"The battlefield is rarely fair, and I was taught to use ALL of my strengths not just that of my body." Loki snaps coolly as he glares ice at his overbearing uncle. Loki cares not for this argument for he believes Asgard has grown stale in the peace in concern to what merits Honor now a days.

"I did not teach you this!" Tyr snaps back with a snarl.

"Of course you didn't, Oaf, because you care too much about your precious _Honor_." Loki says as he calms his voice and stands straight… tall and proud, looking very much the Prince of Asgard that he is. It is a reminder to Tyr of what he is not… and hasn't been since Odin sired heirs. Tyr's blood boils and he looks to strike the haughty Prince but refrains. Instead he smirks darkly.

"If it is lack of strength in your body, Mischief-Maker, then perhaps I shall redouble your strength training hence forth. Grab the heavy beam and walk about the training grounds until I say otherwise." Tyr says in a more controlled voice. Loki narrows his eyes but says nothing. Tyr's strength training routines are punishing and now he has to double what he and Thor both normally do. Loki struts to the edge of the sparring square and returns the short sword to the weapons rack. He then approaches the thick beam of heavy Asgardian Oak.

"And no magic, Sorcerer!" Tyr adds just as the gleam enters Loki's eyes and the smirk ghosts upon his lips. The younger Prince scowls at his uncle and bends his knees as he takes hold of the heavy rope coils that serve as handles. Loki straightens and strains as he heaves the heavy beam up quickly then rolls it onto his hands at the height of its upper momentum. He moves to rest its well worn edge across his shoulders and settles the balance so he doesn't fall over or drop it. Loki then takes a few steps forwards.

"Not like that! Lounging strides all the way." Tyr says with a smirk and Loki's eyes widen momentarily. He hesitates then takes a long stride, dipping low, and slowly rises to lounge his other leg out and repeat the process. The ring of metal clashing against metal continues as other warriors resume training in the various sparring squares about the training grounds. After several circuits around the grounds, Loki is soaked in his own sweat. His green tunic is drenched and his lengthy black bangs have fallen around his glistening face, clinging to his skin as damp as the rest of him. He scowls at his present state.

"Had enough, Princeling?" Tyr asks as Loki approaches.

"No." Loki snarls out as he steps past, dipping low then rising to dip again as he takes another step. The only thing driving him on is the words of the lovely Lady Phoenix. _Take everything that is thrown at you… harness it, forge it, sharpen it, bring it all into clear focus… then release it when the time is right._ So he'll do just that with this punishment.

"Drop the beam and take up the iron weights." Tyr then says to Loki who stands up straight and lets the heavy oak beam roll backwards off of his shoulders. It thumps hard upon the paving stones and bounces once away from Loki's feet. The younger Prince's shoulders slump and he can feel the deep burn in his legs and shoulders as every muscle in his lower limbs and back aches and twitches. He wants nothing more than go soak in a steamy bath in his chambers then eat a full meal… but Tyr has more in store for him. Loki strides, a bit wobbly, to the rack along the wall where training weights are located. He picks the ones that are comfortable enough to him, in this case the lightest ones.

"Put those back and get the ones two sets up." Tyr says and Loki sighs as he returns the set he is holding and grabs the one that Tyr said to. Loki goes through the curls and shoulder rolls he has been trained to do to work his muscles into hardened shape. After an hour of this, Tyr dismisses him. Loki's whole body aches and he looks like he went for a swim fully dressed. The whole time he had thought of Lady Phoenix. She would've made a game of the weight training like she did when he and Thor were little. She used to challenge them against each other in a friendly competition and it worked… they'd push each other to carry more, to lift more, to go the extra league… and though they'd exchange biting comments, they'd smile and laugh the whole time.

Tyr's training methods are decidedly NOT fun. They are painful and have left Loki with a bitterness towards his uncle as the years have marched on. Loki pants from the exertion in this grueling punishment… for what? Causing Thor to show his ass, literally. Fine then… he'll take this if it means his body will grower stronger and he can match Thor in physical strength. The thought of that makes Loki smile as he walks slowly through the palace. If he manages to get as strong as Thor, plus have his magic which Thor lacks… then Loki could prove himself a worthy Prince of Asgard… perhaps more worthy than Thor.

Soon the youngest Prince finds himself alone in his chambers and he heads immediately for his lavatory, peeling his armor off as he goes not caring where it falls for the servants will pick the discarded garments up as he bathes. Loki peels the drenched green tunic off of his body. He catches a glimpse of his toned yet slim form in one of the floor-to-ceiling mirrors on the wall and frowns at his slightness. He flexes his arms though they ache and watches with some delight at the bulge of hard muscles that tightens up just under his smooth pale skin.

_'They'll get bigger. I'll grow stronger. All in due time.'_ Loki thinks as he finishes undressing and waves a hand at his large pool of a tub, the water starts to steam and he slips in, moaning as the heat melts the surface tension away then soaks in deeper. He opens a lid of a hidden cache next to his sunken tub and pulls out the soaps, both liquid and solid, that he uses to cleanse his hair and body. He scrubs away the dust and sweat and by the time he gets out of the bath, he feels a thousands times better than before.

Loki then walks out of his lavatory nude using his towel to dry his hair more thoroughly. His mind is on the lovely Lady Phoenix. He sighs knowing that she left Asgard for Realms beyond not long after his twelfth name-day and appearing only to visit both him and Thor on their name-days though only briefly. He has missed her terribly and as these past few years have come and gone… his thoughts towards her have taken a more interesting turn. He recalls her beautiful face and striking eyes now as well as her voice and words. Such thoughts have kept the young Prince awake many a night with a yearning he can't shake as he lies there… but she isn't here for him to talk to or explore such feelings with.

So Loki sighs as he enters his bed chamber then becomes very aware of the chambermaid picking up his clothes. She is young looking with bright golden hair and a more slender frame than Lady Phoenix's curves. The maid's thin dress hugs her closely and the skirt shifts in the cool breeze that blows in from the open doors that lead out to the balconies on either side of his bed chamber to bring relief from the relentless heat of Asgard's golden summer.

Loki quickly lowers his towel and darts back up the short stairs to his little hallway between the other rooms of his chambers. She didn't see him and he is thankful… but how he wishes it was Lady Phoenix standing there instead. The thought races through his mind and thrills him as he bites at his lower lip. He grows frustrated at wanting and waiting… and why should he wait? These are his chambers after all! A thought occurs to him then… _'I could… I could see what it's like to touch a woman in the way Fandral has so vigorously boasted about.'_ He then steels his nerves as he decides to go through with this. He clenches the towel in his fist and strolls into _his_ bed chamber with all the command and dignity of a Prince of Asgard though he is stark naked.

"My Prince." The chambermaid says as she notices him and gives a little start at his sudden appearance. Her cheeks flush as her eyes wander over his unclad form. She then hurriedly turns to leave…

"Stay." Loki tells her. If he's going to do this… then he'll do it his way.

"But, my Prince… you are… are indecent." She starts and wavers, losing her voice immediately. His lips curl into a smirk and he presses his advantage.

"Is that a crime?" He asks her casually, almost off-handedly… then he gives her a look. His eyes roam down then up her body slowly. "You know what is a crime?" He then asks with a wicked grin as his head is held high, awaiting her answer… but she just looks at him momentarily confused. "Disobeying a member of the Royal Family." He then supplies breaking the short silence that has fallen between them.

"My Prince, I have done no wrong. Offered no offence. I-I'm just… just doing… my duty." She then says worriedly and the slight look of panic fills her eyes. Loki can't deny that he is enjoying this little game.

"No offence? But you have stolen from me." He starts and her eyes widen in shock, pleading with him silently not to accuse her as well as revealing the depth of her innocence to him. "Your eyes held me in such a manner that you thought something… desired something impossible!" His voice is a touch harsher than he intends it to be, but his frustrations are starting to come out. "Now, maid… undress… slowly… and return the favor so that I may look upon you."

She nods her head slowly and slips out of her simple blue-grey dress in compliance. Her face blushing all the redder from embarrassment as the light dress slips easily from her shoulders and flutters to the floor. She crosses her arms to hide her small breasts. Her body is lithe, very slender… too slender for Loki's tastes, but she'll have to do.

"Don't hide yourself from a Prince of Asgard." Loki tells her as he approaches and slowly pulls her arms down to rest at her side. "See. Nothing to be ashamed of." He lies though she can't tell. Her face is lovely and her skin is soft and warm to the touch… but she lacks so much in his opinion.

"Is my Prince done?" The maid asks uncertain.

"Not quite." Loki says and his left hand goes to her long pale blonde hair. He grabs it and pulls back hard. A moan of pain escapes her lips and he covers her mouth with a kiss. Her lips are full, soft… but they are not the lips he so desires. He closes his eyes and thinks of Lady Phoenix, it helps somewhat… enough to get him aroused to finish the task at hand. His kiss is awkward but passion-driven. She responds in kind as a moan escapes her lips into his mouth. That sets Loki off in a way like never before. _'Oh, how I'd rather be kissing Lady Phoenix and filling her with…'_ He thinks then breaks the thought and the kiss suddenly.

"On the bed. Now." He commands as his eyes are still closed. His breathing is heavy, eager for the race to come. She complies slowly… with trepidation, but she lays down on the edge of the huge circular bed none the less… just where Loki wants her… or rather Lady Phoenix.

"Have you ever been with a man before?" Loki inquires curiously as he walks to the bed. She doesn't move, she just lays there with a shiny look in her chartreuse eyes as they moisten.

"No, my Prince. You-you will be my first." She says in a near whisper.

_'Good. She wouldn't be able to compare my first attempt with another.'_ Loki thinks as he smirks darkly.

"A conquest then…" Loki says with a wicked grin and suddenly this has become more entertaining. He doesn't need to look down to know he is aroused though not quite at 'full stature' just yet so he closes his eyes and leans down to kiss this maid again… memories of Lady Phoenix pinning him to the stone of the sparring squares fill Loki's mind. The sight of the swell of her breasts and her ample cleavage as she leans over him quickens his pulse further still.

His right hand finds its destination between the maid's thighs which part eagerly at the touch. He has never really touched a woman before in such a manner so he just explores the folds of her lips, inner as well as outer. His long fingers glide over a small bump and her body jolts under him. Loki quickly retraces his steps and breaks the kiss to look down so as to find this magical button once more. His thumb finds it this time and he swirls the tip around the bundle of sensitive flesh. She moans and shivers. _'Curious. I wonder…'_

He slowly slides a long probing middle finger into the hole below this wondrous button. She is wet, tight, and she moans as he keeps his thumb tapping her 'button'. Loki watches her shiver and wiggle below him… _'All because of my touch… MY touch! How enticing!'_ Loki thinks and grins. How he'd love to see Lady Phoenix's face contort in the throws of pleasure just as the maid's is currently. Now he is fully erect… and his member twitches in anticipation of what is to come next. Loki takes great pride in his manhood. It's quite long and thick… and one thing he knows for a fact that he has that's better than what Thor's got. He knows because they've bathed together since childhood and sometimes still do after sparring. Nothing dubious of course, but Loki loves to needle Thor about how he has a 'longer spear' than his older brother.

Loki then wonders if she'll be able to accommodate him, being a virgin and all? _'No matter… It's my desires that need fulfillment! What care I for a lowly chambermaid? She should be grateful that her first is a Prince of Asgard!'_ He thinks callously as he works her quim with three fingers now. She's becomes quite wet and slick. Her moans betray the pain she feels mixed in the pleasure of this act. Her body eases as he keeps tapping her button and she relaxes further… _'Now is the time to strike!'_ He thinks as he widens her legs and positions himself better whilst keeping his thumb on her button.

"YesyesyespleasemyPrinceplease." She whispers pleadingly almost breathlessly as Loki swirls his thumb faster and faster. He smiles wickedly as he slowly rubs the tip of his manhood upon her wet opening. She goes quiet, biting at her lower lip, but her legs spread slightly wider and he leans further forward. The head of his cock slides past her lips and into the deep slick wetness between her legs. She moans and cries out a small whimper of pain as Loki slowly slides further inside of her heated core. He encounters some resistance in how tight she is but he swirls his thumb some more and she relaxes. _'She's so tight!'_ Loki thinks as he savors the sensations.

Finally, he grips her hips and pulls her down as he thrusts forward and sheathes himself completely within her hard. She cries out, louder than before, and he slowly pulls out until only the tip is still inside of her. He looks down in awe at the bloody sheen on his cock… _'My sword has thrust deep and been removed reddened.'_ He thinks poetically as he feels a surge of excitement and eagerness take hold and then suddenly he doesn't care if she is in pain… the tightness of her is marvelously exquisite!

Loki thrusts in and out of her again and again, at a quicker pace. His hands flow up her slender body to grab the small buds of her breasts. For the first time he really looks at her and notices how young she truly is. She looks to be no more than in her early to mid adolescence, but she could be older since Asgardians age far more slowly once they reach sexual maturity. Her eyes look at him with a mix of desire, pain, shame, and innocence lost.

_'I don't care! I just want her to take it and I just want to enjoy it!'_ Loki thinks coldly as he fucks hard into her. He throws all restraint out and hammers into her harder, faster! Her moans of pleasure mingled with pain heightens his own ecstasy and Loki can feel himself start to build to the crescendo that will soon be upon them both. Her body tightens ever more around his fleshy sword. He has a brief moment of considering pulling out and finishing on her flat stomach but her legs wrap around his slim waist as she answers that dilemma for him. Loki smiles wickedly… _'I really would prefer finishing inside of her anyways. No… I'd prefer to finish inside of Lady Phoenix instead.'_ and with that thought…

"Ahh! Phoenix." Loki blurts out through clenched teeth as his head is thrown back and he lets the euphoric wave take him. He thrusts more erratically now and the maid below him whimpers and moans in ecstasy as he spills his thick seed as deeply inside of her as he can get. Loki looks down at the sight of himself buried to the hilt within this young maid. The blood of her broken maidenshead is now all over her thighs and his, as well as his cover and sheets on his bed.

_'I need another bath.'_ Loki thinks when his brain starts working again.

"Get yourself cleaned up and get out." Loki says coolly as he pulls out of her. More of her blood mixed with his seed flows from her. "Take these soiled sheets as well." The Prince commands then walks towards his lavatory again. Not caring how she feels or whether she replies to the command… he goes. His legs are still weak from the earlier workout as well as from the intensity of the release but he does his damnedest to mask it… to look as though Prince Loki has done this a thousand times before and she is just the latest maid to be trounced by him.

"Oh, one last thing." Loki says turning before leaving his bed chamber. The maid is still lying on the bed and is visibly shaking as she regards him with her large sad almost accusing eyes. "The next time you enter my chambers and I am here, be ready for another go with me." He flashes a wicked grin and her breath catches as she nods in reply. _'She will serve better than my hand in sating my desires.'_ Loki thinks coolly.

Loki quickly cleans himself of her maiden's blood by slipping into the bath once more, gingerly washing his sensitive member in the now fresh cool water. It rejuvenates him, even excites him better than the hot water had earlier… He finds this curious, but then a lot of things about himself are curious to Loki. He quickly steps out of the cool water and dries off as he walks back into his bed chamber. The maid has bundled everything into the thick comforter and is getting ready to hoist it over her shoulder.

"Take this as well." Loki says coldly as he tosses the damp towel at her and the girl catches it. She leaves the bundle on the floor and quickly moves past him towards his lavatory to gather up the rest of his soiled clothing. Her strides are wobbly at best as she goes. Loki acts detached, which he partially is, as he moves to his receiving area. He snatches a decanter of his favorite drink… the sweetest honey wine produced on Asgard… a vintage made by the Librarian, Kvasir, himself… Poet's Mead some call it. His wife, Idunn, is a bee keeper and has a large orchard just beyond the city limits which she tends. They make a wonderfully marvelous hard cider as well from Asgard's golden apples… Loki's second favorite drink in the Realm Eternal. He pours himself a generous amount of the golden mead into a crystal chalice and savors its sweet taste as he gulps down half the glass immediately. He feels the slight burn trickle down his throat which soon extends to his limbs… and it is pure Valhalla.

"Your bedding has been changed, my Prince." The maid says with a bow of her head and chances a look at him. Loki nods his head in acknowledgement.

"Hold." Loki then says and the maid stops and looks at him once more. "What is your name?" Loki asks half curious.

"Kelda, my Prince." She answers and Loki dismisses her with a wave of his hand. Kelda then leaves on wobbly legs.

_'She's pretty… and delicate… but she is not Lady-'_ Loki thinks and stops himself as his thoughts turn yet again to Phoenix. He sighs and wishes the woman he has known as mentor and friend would return… _'There's more I wish to know of you, fair Lady Phoenix.'_

He drains his chalice quickly and then heads to his bed chamber. His body aches in more ways than one. The sweet mead dulls one pain only to bring the other into sharper focus. _'Fool! Catch hold of yourself.'_ Loki curses in his mind. He summons his fine princely garb of a green silk tunic, a breast plate of green scales and gold edging, black cloth trousers, and soft supple black leather chaps with golden armor pieces set down the sides to the knees. They are open in front as well as the back but weave into full leggings below the knees.

He puts small clothes on first then his trousers and chaps. He tucks his tunic into the pants before buckling both them and the chaps tight around his slim waist. He dons his breastplate and slips his black leather fingerless gloves on, slipping them over the loose sleeves of his tunic before buckling those firmly into place. He slips his well worn knee-high black boots over the woven leather legs of his chaps and buckles them firmly into place then snaps his gold vambraces and grieves on. He buckles a black belt around his waist that has a golden belt buckle with his symbol, his horns, and a single triangular emerald set in it. He combs his raven tresses which are lengthy in the bangs and short in the back, making sure to gel it with a scented ointment from Alfheim which accents his natural subtle musk perfectly. Not a strand is out of place as he slicks his hair back.

Loki is so thankful that he and Thor stopped sharing the Nursery Chambers upon Thor's twelfth name-day. It was hard at first being alone… but then the peace of not being teased about the time or care Loki took to fix his hair was more pleasant than the loss of his brother's presence. Womanly, Thor would always say of such acts to Loki as he stood before his vanity mirror and combed his dark hair for several minutes. Loki slams his comb down on the small table against the wall at the thought of his brother's stinging jape from so long ago. Loki is most assuredly NOT a woman! Though his sexual urges may run to darker, more secret, desires than is seen as 'proper' for most men in Asgard at times… he still prefers women more.

The youngest Prince is soon walking confidently down the halls though his body still aches dully from Tyr's punishment. He knows he'll just have to get used to it as the days progress from now on. He soon huffs out a groan as he spots Thor's two closest friends… Volstagg Tyrson, their voluminous cousin who is actually more than a century older than the two Princes and Tyr's oldest son, and Fandral Leifson, the Dashing they call him… grandson to a Bright Elf Princeling Ward of King Buri who married into Asgardian nobility… and he has been a charmer with the ladies since he was small though he has learned only within the last ten years of his so far quarter century long life about the other things men can do with the ladies besides talk to them sweetly. He has been filling the ears of both Princes as of late with tales of his 'sweet conquests' and Loki has to admit some of what the dashing Fandral says would be very pleasant to do in the company of Lady Phoenix rather than a slender wisp of a serving girl.

_'I must stop thinking of her! She is my Mentor, dearest friend, and nothing more!'_ Loki thinks to himself in order to lie such desires for her away and his face is painted with a scowl as he tries yet again to push such thoughts from his mind.

"And what praytell has Asgard's Second Son in such a sour mood?" Volstagg asks as he spots Loki before the younger Prince can slip away into the shadows to escape these two at this time.

"Nothing, Good Volstagg that seeing the Bright Elves can't lighten." Loki says and lets a half fake smile curl his lips… for the Elves are fair to look upon indeed.

"Looking to dally with a fair Elven maid then?" Fandral says with a wide grin and gleam in his eyes. Loki rolls his own then shrugs.

"I suppose you've figured it out then and my secrets are exposed by Fandral the Revealer… though you do enough of that with the maidens or so you boast." Loki jests. Volstagg laughs heartily at the new nickname Loki has pegged Fandral with.

"The Revealer… I like that." Fandral says as his fingers curl the ends of his mustache. "Have you seen Thor lately?" Fandral then asks Loki.

"No… he spends more time with you two than he does me these days." Loki says and feigns boredom to hide his irritation at the mention of Thor. Since leaving the Nursery Chambers, a chasm it seems, has widened betwixt the two brothers… especially with Tyr taking Thor under his wing whilst chiding Loki at every training session out in the sparring squares. It has been like that since Lady Phoenix left…

"Nevermind… there he is. Thor!" Fandral says and waves Thor to them. The Golden Prince approaches and scowls at Loki before offering a warm smile to his two closest friends. "What in the Nine Realms could've kept you?" Fandral then asks curious as to why Thor is late. Thor beams even wider at the question and his cheeks flush Loki notices.

"I had… other matters… to attend to." Thor says and stumbles along his words as he tries to avoid specifics.

"You bedded a woman?" Loki says coolly and watches Thor's reaction. The blonde young man shifts his weight from one foot to the other then can't help but beam widely as his eyes look about all of them.

"Aye. 'Twas a chambermaid." Thor says in a hushed voice.

"Tis excellent news to hear!" Fandral exclaims in a near shout then claps a gloved hand to Thor's shoulder as the blonde Prince of Asgard grins like a fool.

"Today I now stand before you all as a man." Thor then says as he beams at his friends. Loki rolls his eyes. He did such and wasn't late… even taking his time in his grooming… though a small smirk curls his lips thinking himself to bed his serving girl before Thor had his.

"This is truly cause for celebration!" Volstagg declares with a grin.

"Voluminous Volstagg… you look for any reason to stuff your face with food and drown yourself in drink." Fandral then says with a hearty chuckle which Thor shares and to Loki's displeasure… he, too, chuckles at the jape.

"Such words spoken against my person-" Volstagg starts but Thor quiets him with a gesture.

"Friends…" Thor says warmly then adds coolly, "Brother. Let us enter the Feasting Hall and greet our honored Elven guests." And so the four enter the Feasting Hall which is filled full already with Asgard's Nobility, Heroes, and servants. King Odin sits at the head of the raised long table in the middle of the room with Frigga at his left and the Elves at his right, the highest ranking one in the place of honor of course. Loki darts quickly away from the three and sits immediately to his mother's left.

"There's my sweet boy." Frigga says as he sits and Loki smiles genuinely at her.

"I hear you are still up to childish mischief-making, Loki." Odin says as he acknowledges Loki's presence. The single blue eye glares hard at the youngest Prince and Loki can't help but feel a sting at the tone. Disappointment. Odin it seems as of late has expressed as much to his youngest son though not in direct words, but rather through that tone of voice and hard gaze. Loki says nothing. No boast as he would as a child, no excuse or explanation as to why he did it as he got older… just silence now. Tyr's punishment will be hard enough to bear and he doesn't need to add to it with words from his father as well. Loki then looks to the Bright Elves sitting across from him.

There are six, three males and three females. They are paired off to the point that they match in coloring not just of clothes but of hair and eye. Loki is snared by their stunning beauty as well. He would describe them all, even the males intriguingly enough, as beautiful. The first pair is a male at Odin's right and his female. They both have long pale blonde hair that shimmers golden in the torch light and magical golden lights that illuminate the Feasting Hall. Their eyes are a deep azure blue and their golden skin looks all the more tanned contrasted with their hair and white clothing which is accented with gold. It is loose fitting to expose the lean toned chest of the male though he wears a tight golden shirt on underneath and the clothing accentuates the curves of his mate. From their coloring, Loki deduces they are of the Main Ruling Branch of Alfheim's large Royal Family… Sun Elves they are called and descended from the Line of Vilaeran.

The next pair have hair as black as Loki's and silver eyes. They are dressed in a similar style to the Sun Elves… albeit more conservative, showing little to no skin… only their clothing is in silver with midnight blue as their colors. They are of the second Ruling Branch and are known as Moon Elves. The third pair have fiery red hair that is curly and styled in tight ringlets adorned with gold and gems. Their forest green eyes survey the feast and hold a light of curiosity within. Their clothing is a lot more… sparse. A sash around the female's chest is all that covers her full breasts and a skirt hanging from a golden belt covers the front and back of her for modesty's sake and the male wears only loose trousers and an open vest. They leave nothing for the imagination and Loki eyes them… the female more so and her eyes look back at him with interest as well. These are Summer Elves and they are of the third and weakest Ruling Branch of Elven Nobility.

Loki can't help but look at each one of them in turn with more than fair amount of interest. Never has he seen such beautiful beings… _'Fool! There is only one other in all the Realms who could outshine these fair things.'_ Loki thinks as his thoughts turn inevitably back to Lady Phoenix. He distracts himself by wondering if Fandral is going to try to seduce one of these females. Hel! He's tempted to himself! Thor sits down then and his friends follow suit to his left.

"You are in my place, Brother." Thor grumbles in a near whisper as he leans over to speak in Loki's ear.

"This is the gratitude I receive for letting you sit beside your dearest friends? For shame, Brother." Loki retorts smoothly as he keeps his voice low and hides his mouth behind his left hand as he rests that elbow on the table.

"Manners, Loki." Frigga admonishes gently as she flicks her left wrist and smacks his right arm with her golden napkin. Loki drops his left arm and Odin clears his throat. Thor turns his gaze to their father then.

"If I may… Prince Freyr and noble Bright Elves, these are my sons, Loki and Thor." Odin says as he gestures to the left side of the long table. "Sons… these are Lord Freyr Vilaeran, the Bright, Son of King Eldorith and Crowned Prince of Alfheim… his wife, Princess Freyja Vilaeran… and the head nobles of the Minor Branches of the Bright Elf Royal Family… Lord Elmond Nenyaella of the Silver Crescent and his wife, Seluna NightShade… Lord Calimyr Naryael of Summerhome and his wife, Elyssa Emberbryte." Odin introduces the Bright Elf nobles to his sons.

"Welcome to Asgard, fair and noble Bright Elves." Thor says in his booming way as he smiles warmly at them then he raises his tankard and drinks. His eyes widen and he looks at the mug in his hand.

"We brought the sweetest red wine in our Realm for the Royals of Asgard to enjoy." Prince Freyr says smoothly as he smiles merrily at Thor who quickly drains his tankard. Loki looks at his own mug curiously and samples the Elven wine. It is almost as sweet as the Poet's Mead… maybe more so, if Loki was to be honest with himself. Soon the youngest Prince of Asgard drains his mug as well.

"A delightful vintage." Loki then says. "Though have you tried the Poet's Mead, Elven Prince?" Freyr's attention then turns to Loki and the Elf studies the youngest Prince with interest. Loki finds this curious.

"Sadly, I have not had that pleasure as of yet." Freyr says. A glint enters Loki's eyes at this.

"Perhaps later on… I'll have some brought to your chambers so that you might enjoy it all to yourself… least the other warriors catch sight of what you have and drain it away before you can fully appreciate the pleasure of it." Loki then says friendly enough. Freyr nods his head and smiles brightly.

"You should bring it yourself and we shall discuss the furthering of the alliance betwixt our two Realms and delight in stories of adventures past." The Elven Prince then says.

"I shall bring it then… after you have had your fill of the feast that is." Loki says as he reaches for the wide variety of foods spread out down the table between them. He is starving. He grabs a breast of a pheasant, spoons some steamed greens upon his plate of gold, and then selects some cheese cubes and grapes.

"Wonderfully thoughtful of you, my sweet boy. Offering friendship to our allies. There needs to be more closer diplomatic dealings between the Realms if the peace is to be maintained." Frigga says warmly to Loki though her words are intended for Odin's ears. The King of Asgard does not miss them.

"Some Realms we keep in contact with… others we merely watch. It is best if the other Realms govern themselves." Odin says firmly though he acts impassive.

"Sometimes those other Realms need reminding that they are being watched." Loki says after he sips at his refilled mug. Odin gives a stern look to his second son. Loki doesn't miss it and it hurts to think his father believes his words are unwise, but he hides it all with a cavalier demeanor as he continues to eat.

* * *

><p>The feast wears on and Loki eats and drinks his fill. Just before he thinks of pushing away from the table to leave, Prince Freyr and his wife Princess Freyja thank the King and Queen for the marvelous feast then excuse themselves. Freyr gives a glance and coy smile to Loki. The youngest Asgardian Prince finds it curious and a touch intriguing. He supposes it is time to get the Poet's Mead.<p>

"I'm stuffed beyond all measure." Loki half lies as he gives a huff and pushes away from the high table. "I think I shall retire for the evening after I take a bottle of Poet's Mead to Prince Freyr to enjoy." Loki then says as he stands.

"Be good to the Elves, Loki." Frigga says as she catches her son's hand.

"I promise nothing, Mother… but I won't jeopardize the alliance." Loki reassures her and she releases him. He walks off back to his chambers. He is tired and still a little achy but the Elven wine has reinvigorated him and he can't help but smile as he enters his chambers and heads to his cache of liquor. He retrieves an unopened bottle of the Poet's Mead then heads to the Guest Wing of the huge palace. The pair of Einherjar guards outside the entrance of the Bright Elves chambers stand at attention at the approach of Asgard's Second Son. They tap their spears and the doors open of their own accord. Loki enters but does not see anyone in the spacious receiving room.

The doors close behind him and he walks across the wide marble floor past the central fire pit with circular couches arranged around it. Wide sashes of white and gold hang from the ceiling and sway in the breeze from the open doors that lead outside. Loki hears giggles and hushed whispers so he follows the sounds to their source. His mischievous nature kicks in and he uses a concealing spell he learned from an old spellbook in the Restricted area of the Magic section in the palace's vast library. It is the Shadow Cloak spell and as long as the caster stays in the shadows they cannot be seen or heard by anyone else. The hand signs and finger waggles are complex but Loki's talent for magic is such that this spell is child's play for him.

He slips into the shadows and vanishes then slinks his way until the voices become clearer… they are moans, but not of pain. Rather more like something Loki experienced earlier. He chances to dart around a corner and slips outside onto the terraced balcony. Out under the light of Asgard's waxing twin moons is a sight Loki has never seen before…

Painted in silver moonlight and the blues of night are three of the Elven Nobles in a state of copulation that Loki had never imagined in his seventeen years of life… more like had never imagined over the last six years. Princess Freyia is lying down on a pillowed couch as her husband, Prince Freyr, trusts into her while the redheaded Elf, Lord Calimyr, thrusts into him setting the pace. Loki wants to look away as he feels his cheeks flush… but he can't. He's too captivated by the sight of the gorgeous bodies fitting together and moving in rippling unison… and the moans of pleasure are the sweetest song Loki has ever heard. He can feel a steady heat rising low in his groin as his trousers become tight. The youngest Prince of Asgard starts rubbing the front of his pants with his right hand as he clenches the bottle's neck with the other.

"What are you doing here, Spy?" A female voice whispers into Loki's ear as he is surprised from behind and he feels the prick of a blade upon his throat. His Shadow Cloak spell falls immediately.

"I'm no spy." Loki squeaks out nervously. The blade is removed and he is spun around then his back is forced against a pillar. The blade returns and Loki sees that it is the redheaded female Elf named Elyssa Emberbryte. Her green eyes are dark as jet in the shadows but her beauty is still breath catching. She eyes him closely.

"What's this?" She asks curiously though still firmly as she looks at the bottle in Loki's hand.

"Poet's Mead… for Prince Freyr. He wished for me to bring it personally… so here I am." Loki says and smiles. He is so grateful to be wearing black trousers so that his erection won't be noticed, but then Elyssa moves in and grabs at his groin. It skirts that edge between pleasure and pain and Loki moans though he tries to hold it in. She smiles in the shadows and it seems as dangerous as it is seductive.

"I see you like the show the Prince is putting on." Elyssa says silkily as her hand rubs his groin through the clothing.

"More like you can feel it." Loki quips with a smirk and instinctively starts to rock his hips. She purrs then grins as her full red lips barely brush his own.

"I am a sorceress of great renown in my Realm… but I didn't need magic to see you hiding in the shadows like a thief. Elf eyes are sharper than any other Races'… and I've seen how you look at the Prince and Princess… how you look at me." Her voice slips lower into a sultry whisper and then they touch Loki's. The blade slips away from his throat and his free hand goes to her fiery hair. Her mouth opens and Loki follows suit on instinct then her tongue is in his mouth and he tries to keep up in the alternating of licking and sucking. He moans into the kiss as her hand finds its way through the buckles of his pants and then into his clothing to grip his hardness and stroke him.

"By the Nine." Loki mutters as she breaks away and he catches his breath. She kisses her way down his neck then runs her nails hard over his green scaled breastplate. Loki looks down and watches her curiously as she pulls his trousers down but leaves his chaps in place. Before he can ask what she is doing… she does it.

"Odin's Beard." Loki moans out as her tongue swirls around the tip of his erect member and then she draws it into her mouth. Loki leans back against the pillar and rests his head upon the cool metal as she suckles upon him vigorously. It's like nothing he's ever experienced before. He strokes her fiery hair with his fingers as he ever so slightly thrusts to meet her downward approach. Just when he thinks he is about to explode with ecstasy, she stops and stands before him again. He whines in protest but her lips cover his mouth hungrily.

"Take me now." She says after pulling away. Loki sets the bottle on the ground then pulls her in for a heated kiss. He backs her up to the wall then lifts her. Her legs widen for him as he holds her up and she pulls her sash up from her front. No small clothes, just a wet waiting quim. Loki angles himself and when he feels the head of his cock find her entrance, he slides her down and impales her upon himself. She moans loud and exquisite. Loki nips and licks at her neck as he thrusts hard into her. His tongue curls up the outside of her pointed ears and then he suckles on the bottom of the lobe. He then feels someone step up behind him and he slows to look over his right shoulder.

"I see you are enjoying yourself thoroughly, Loki Odinson." Prince Freyr says smoothly as he places his left hand on Loki's neck and strokes the Prince of Asgard softly. "Oh, please don't stop on my account. Finish. Elyssa, Freyja, and I have been talking about you since we arrived earlier today and caught the briefest glimpse of you." Loki slowly starts moving again. It takes him a moment but the drink and flashes of memories training with Lady Phoenix fill his mind and he starts to thrust again in earnest.

"Yes. You were so majestic looking as you sparred against… ahh…" Elyssa says or tries to but soon Loki's fast hard pace is back and the Elf has no time for words, only cries of pleasure.

"Elyssa speaks true… you are a stunning sight to behold." Prince Freyr says into Loki's ear and starts to suckle upon the lobe then the neck. A hand gropes Loki's exposed backside and a bite marks his shoulder. Loki thinks of Lady Phoenix touching him and biting him… taking everything he's got into her center… then he moans loud and cums in a torrent as his whole body and Elyssa's shake in unison. Loki struggles to catch his breath as he holds the Elf female to the wall still sheathed inside of her.

"That was… exquisite. Considering you are the… second woman I've bedded." Loki says through his panting.

"Today?" Elyssa asks just as breathlessly.

"Ever… and yes, today. I bedded my first before the feast." Loki says as his breathing normalizes.

"Not bad for an Ellathamouri." Elyssa says and Loki pulls out and steps back wobbly. Prince Freyr helps steady him with a firm grip on his shoulders. Loki knows the Elven language and that that word means 'virgin' or more literally 'dawn-lover' or 'first-lover'.

"Undress and sit then let us talk and share this Poet's Mead." Prince Freyr says with a friendly smile. Loki doesn't object and starts stripping off his armor. "Such worn boots for a Prince of Asgard to wear?" Freyr notes as Loki removes them. The youngest Prince smiles as he delights in the cool night breeze upon his glistening white skin which glows in the moonlight as he leans back upon a pillowed couch after removing his pants and chaps. Loki wears them because Lady Phoenix brought them as a name-day gift last year. He saw her only briefly at that time and then she was gone, so he has worn them everyday since then.

"They fit perfectly and until they start to fall apart, I'll continue to wear them." Loki says as he waves his hand and the bottle comes to him on a green mist. He then conjures enough goblets of glowing green energy so he and the four Elves can enjoy the mead.

"To Friendship." Prince Freyr toasts and they all hold their glasses aloft then sample the mead. Calimyr and Elyssa drain their cups and start to kiss on a pillowed couch near by. Soon Calimyr is kissing his way down his wife's stomach to lick at her womanhood. Loki watches them with a mix of curiosity and intrigue.

"This Poet's Mead is something special… like yourself, Loki Odinson." Prince Freyr says as he sits beside Loki upon the couch and draws the youngest Prince's eye. The Elf Prince leans back to support himself with an arm over Loki's hips. Loki eyes the Elf closely and shifts slightly. "Does my proximity… unnerve you, Prince of Asgard?" Freyr then asks as he drains his glowing goblet. Loki sits up and pours the Elven Prince another glass full.

"Not at all." Loki says with an easy smile and it is the truth for once. "Should it?" Freyr laughs at the question. A glint shimmers in the Elf's eyes as he quickly drains this glass as well.

"I could teach you such skills in the Sensual Arts…" Freyr says with a friendly smile and releases his goblet which just floats in the air before him so he can trace his long fingers down Loki's shining toned torso. His eyes follow his hand. Loki drains his own glass.

"Of which the Bright Elves are experts… or so I hear." Loki says with a smile and there is a challenge in his voice that draws the Elf Prince's eyes up to meet his own once more.

"You really do have a penchant for mischief-making for I feel very enticed to enact some mischief in the sensual arts with you, Prince Loki." Freyr says.

"I'm always up for mischief-making." Loki says with a grin and suddenly the Elf Prince moves forward pressing his lips to Loki's. They both taste of the mead and Loki finds himself enjoying the sensuous kissing style of the Elves. Loki falls back upon the couch as Freyr's hands then flow over the firm toned body. The Elf's hand is soon wrapped around Loki's quickly swelling member.

"I've never been with another male before." Loki says as he slowly pushes Freyr away. The Elf smiles down at the Asgardian Prince.

"You and your brother, Thor, never explored one another?" The Elf Prince inquires. Loki is perplexed by this question.

"No." He answers quickly. "I may have admired his form a time or two, but I've never desired him. Ever." Loki then adds. It's a half truth. The youngest Prince has fancied the idea of taking another man or even being taken but it is always Lady Phoenix he finds himself thinking of the most in order to find his release.

"Then satisfy the curiosity, Prince Loki." Freyr says as he kisses his way down the shining pale form. Loki leans his head back as the Elf Prince begins to lick at his swollen shaft languidly. Then Loki can feel himself being drawn into wet warmth and he moans out in pleasure as the Elf takes his time. The suction increases, speeds up, and before too long Loki is cuming with a loud moan.

"By the Nine!" He says and looks down his body as the Elven Prince swallows and licks his lips then offers up a lazy smile to the Asgardian Prince as their eyes meet.

"Now that is the finest drink in all of Asgard… the Seed of a Prince." Freyr says with a grin.

"I wish a taste, Brother." Freyja says as she saunters over and kisses Freyr deeply. Loki is confused.

"Brother? But are you not Husband and Wife?" Loki asks curiously of the pair.

"Freyr and I are siblings though born of different mothers we share the same father." The Elf Princess says as though this is nothing new or uncommon.

"It is the custom of the Main Branch to maintain purity so every other generation the oldest male weds the sister of his choosing." Freyr says as he looks at Loki.

"And you choose me out of our six other sisters." Freyja giggles as they look at one another and kiss.

"I only ever had eyes for you since you turned from a silly little girl into the fairest Elven maid I had ever laid eyes upon." Freyr says and Loki feels like he is intruding for a moment. Freyja seems to sense this as she turns her full attention back to Loki.

"My loving brother fancies you… and so do I, Prince Loki. We wish you to join us in our bed as our Paramour." Freyja says and runs her slender hands over Loki's chest and shoulders. Her full sweet lips meet his and they kiss deeply. Loki lays down upon the couch and lets the Elven Princess devour his mouth. He feels Freyr move up between his legs and push them out so the Elf Prince can rest between them. Loki is basking in this deep passionate kiss with Freyja when suddenly he feels something tease at his puckered anus. Before Loki can break the kiss and inquire… a single finger slips in and Loki moans in surprise at the intrusion. He opens his eyes and watches Freyja straddle his lower torso and lean forward on her knees. Her mouth is on his neck then and Loki moans as he delights in the pleasure.

"Allow me to show you another height of ecstasy, Prince Loki." Freyr says sultry and his voice drips with seduction and lust. A second finger invades and Loki moans as he feels the mix of all the drink and pleasure swirling around inside of him. He relaxes quickly to gentle strokes and probing. Soon Asgard's Second Son feels the Elf Prince's cock upon his entrance. Freyr pushes in slowly and he is still slick from his sister so he glides in smoothly. Loki moans and it is a mix of pain at being stretched out and pleasure at being filled in a way he has never been… and his cock awakens yet again. Freyja is quick to stroke it and Loki moans into her mouth.

"You are exquisitely tight, Loki." Freyr says as they both moan with each thrust.

"More." Loki hisses out and Freyja complies as she leans back and sinks down upon his shaft. Freyr then picks up speed. Loki's eyes close and as the hard thrusts pound into him and Freyja slams down in rhythm to her brother's thrusts. The pleasure of being fucked while fucking is beyond compare and Loki can see stars explode behind his eyelids as a bundle of nerves is stimulated deep inside that he never knew was there! "Yes! Harder." Loki moans out and grits his teeth as he clenches around Freyr and Freyja moans out as she in turn tightens around him. The Elf Prince moans raggedly as he fucks harder and harder into the Asgardian Prince who moans out his own pleasure like some wanton whore. Freyr cries out as he spills his seed hard inside of Loki who curls up to meet the Elf's grueling thrusts as Freyja slams hard down upon his own cock.

"By my horns!" Loki cries out as his own swollen cock erupts to fill the Elven Princess with his hot seed. Freyr stops still buried inside Loki's tight ass and Freyja sits fully upon Loki's cock.

"You are a natural." Freyr comments as soon as his breathing normalizes and he rubs Loki's thighs. Loki chuckles. "And you, my loving wife… were perfect." Freyr says as he kisses Freyja and fondles her breasts from behind. Loki watches them and finds he really enjoys the show.

"I could get used to this." Loki then says lazily and smirks up at them as he just lays there watching the pair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Naughty Elves! *throws buckets of ice water at them* lol

Young Loki's outfit and appearance is akin to that in the comics **Loki: Agent of Asgard**. If you haven't checked those out then hurry to your local comic book store or ! They are only $3.00 an issue and there are 5 issues out… it's a really good read too. I actually find myself cheering Young Loki on in his antics which is a twist since the Old Loki I always seem to turn into a suffer of tourettes syndrome as soon as he appears on the page lol

Next chapter I promise there will be plot! And we get to see Alfheim!

As always Enjoy the read and reviews are most welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** There is a plot I swear! Just look past the Elves and their sexy dealings… **M rated** first scene… Thou art warned! I would say skip but there is something of plot intrigue at the end of that scene

* * *

><p><strong>Journey into Mystery<strong>

Loki sleeps peacefully but then he feels overly warm and so stirs. His mouth is dry from drinking all that mead last… and oh what a night it was indeed! As his mind floats up to consciousness, he becomes very aware that he isn't alone in bed. A hard body is pressed behind him and a softer figure is in front of him… in fact he can feel his hand cupping a breast. His bright blue eyes snap open immediately and he sees the pale blonde hair of the Elven Princess, Freyja. He can smell a sweet sharp berry scent in her hair and he smiles as his hand stirs upon her breast. He nuzzles her hair then and inhales more deeply of the delicious scent of her.

"The morning is in full swing, but I doubt we are the latest to rise this day." Freyr says as he stirs behind Loki. Freyr then runs his hand along Freyia's curves as she too stirs and purrs at the touches of both men. "She is so soft and sensuous…" Then the Elf's hand trails up Loki's arm and along his side to his hip bones. "And you are smooth and hard… in more ways than one… perfect." The Elf Prince finishes as his hand dips to Loki's groin which had stirred to wakefulness itself moments past. Loki moans low in his throat and Freyr nuzzles his neck as he strokes the youngest Prince of Asgard.

"I see you can't keep your hands off our new Paramour for too long, Brother." Freyja says as she turns her head and wiggles her lower body until Loki's manhood within her at Freyr's guidance. She moans as Loki starts out with slow deep thrusts. His hand massaging her breast and his own moans join hers as Freyr nips and kisses at his neck from behind as his hand is on his sister's hip.

"And you can't keep him out of you for too long either, Sister." Freyr says against Loki's neck. "Let us reposition for I can't bear to be outside of him any longer myself." Freyr then adds and the three reposition upon the bed. Freyja on her hands and knees with Loki behind her, sheathed inside her quim, and Freyr lines up behind Loki as the Asgardian Prince is bent over the Elf Princess to kiss her neck and lips as she turns to the side. Loki moans into Freyja's mouth as he feels Freyr work him open then just as quickly the fingers are gone.

"And now I make love to you both." Freyr says as he slides in slow at first then hard until his length is fully seated inside Loki. They all moan as Freyr takes up the pace and Loki meets it by moving back into Freyr's thrusts and slamming forward into Freyja as Freyr rocks them forward. Even without any help from the bottle of mead they drained last night, this sensual act is pure ecstasy. In what feels like forever and no time at all, Loki is crying out his pleasure and cuming hard inside of the Elven Princess as the Elven Prince follows suit. Loki moans and sucks on his lower lip at the sudden warmth filling him. Over the course of last night as they continued to drink the mead and pleasure each other, Loki discovered he really enjoyed being taken as well as he likes taking. It is deliciously satisfying and yet something he won't openly admit to outside of doing the act of course. But this act of being taken while taking is the highest crescendo of pleasure to Loki.

"Thank you… both of you." Loki says as he catches his breath still joined with the two Elves. "Last night and this morning have been some truly wondrous moments that I know I shall never forget."

"We won't forget either." Freyr says as he ruts into Loki once more and the Asgardian Prince moans at the hardness that is swelling within him. Loki is pounded into hard and fast as he, too, finds his arousal renewed within Freyja. Their combined moans and grunts are heightened until both males moan loudly and cum once more. For a moment, Loki is truly thankful he isn't a woman with all the seed that has been spilt within him… regardless though, if his father knew what he has done…

"The Gate-Keeper!" Loki says with panic in his voice as he freezes. "If Heimdall, the All-seeing, tells my father what I've done… The All-Father will punish me." Loki pulls away from the two and starts off the bed to hurriedly dress. Freyja snuggles with Freyr and they giggle at the sight of the Asgardian Prince running around trying to gather his raiment in all haste.

"What is so funny? Because I fail to see the humor in this." Loki says frustrated as he thrusts his black pants on then his chaps and well worn boots.

"We have placed an enchantment over these chambers and the balcony so that no prying eyes can see into our private affairs." Freyr says finally as Loki pulls his tunic on and tucks it into his pants.

"Truly? No one can see in?" Loki asks curiously wishing to confirm this detail as he pauses while donning his breastplate.

"Not even the All-Father sitting upon his golden throne can pierce this spell." Freyja says and smiles. "So come back to bed and let us continue our passion play." She then adds and beckons the youngest Asgardian Prince back with seductive eyes and gestures. Loki eyes her eagerly. He wants to continue such pleasurable mischief as he has tasted with her and her brother… especially her. The Elven Princess is curvy but slightly less so than Lady Phoenix. It's enough to distract him though from his thoughts awhile longer. Well, save one…

"Teach me this concealing spell and I shall couple with you both every time you come to Asgard." Loki says brokering a deal.

"And every time you come to Alfheim." Freyr says and smiles.

"Yes, indeed… then as well." Loki says agreeing to the terms.

"Agreed." Freyr says as he eyes Loki with lustful eyes.

"Agreed." Freyja says as she regards Loki in like manner.

"Agreed." Loki says… and smiles darkly for this gives him an advantage.

* * *

><p>The day wears on and all in the palace seem to have slept in. Save for Odin, The All-Father. He sits upon his great golden throne, Hlidskialf, and can see his son Thor in his bed having a go at two very lovely courtiers. Odin cannot chide his son for doing what the King himself had done in his own youth but what vexes him the most now… is that he cannot see Loki. That means only one thing, his youngest son is cavorting with the Sun Elves for they alone have the power to hide themselves from the All-Father's sight. He can see the Moon Elves slumbering in their bed, but the other four have hidden themselves in the Sun Elf chambers each night… Odin does not need to see to know what they do… for Odin knows the sensuousness of the Bright Elves very well, having dallied with his fair share when he was a young Prince of Asgard… but the Elves can be fickle and if you bore them in bed they will kick you out, if you scorn them… they can humiliate you. Odin knows both very well.<p>

He also knows Loki's penchant of mischief and if his youngest son does anything to humiliate even one of the Elven Nobles… it could break the fragile alliance that Odin has reluctantly built. He knows the Sun Elves are more desperate for this alliance with Asgard to ensure their claim to power on Alfheim… luckily for them it was a Moon Elf that spurned Odin long ago… or the All-Father would've said no to any such dealings, for awhile at least, until they grew truly desperate in their need for Asgard's help. But aid King Eldorith he shall… if only to spite the Moon Elves in his own way as King of Asgard.

"Guard!" Odin says and one of the gold cloaked Einherjar steps forward and salutes with his right fist over his heart. "Bring my youngest son, Loki, to me. He is with the Elven Prince and Princess."

"Yes, Sire." The guard says and walks off briskly. Odin doesn't wait overly long for soon the guard returns with Loki in tow to appear within the throne room.

"You wished to speak with me, Father?" Loki asks and his tone is light and friendly. Odin notes how his second son is still dressed in the clothes and armor from last night's feast. Loki also has a spring in his step and a merry smirk upon his lips.

"You've dallied with the Elves, I see." Odin says and his voice is flat. A perplexed look crosses Loki's young face.

"Fostering friendships with them is a good thing, is it not?" Loki says and it is a challenge. Odin does not miss it.

"Follow me." Odin says as he steps down from his throne and has Loki walk beside him. They head for the garden balcony which Odin orders all present to leave as soon as they step out upon the lush top most tier of the garden.

"What is the issue here, Father? I know of no offense I have committed to invoke your ire." Loki says as he gives his father a side glance once they are alone.

"No offense?" Odin says and Loki is all too reminded of how he used that line on the serving girl, Kelda, yesterday to get his way. "You spend a night and half the day cavorting with them and you have the gall to say you have offered no offense." Odin says icily as he gives a hard look to Loki who just frowns and lowers his head. Odin continues. "Fornicating with them is likened to playing with fire. Sooner or later you will get burned by their lusts… for they will seek to make you do things that are… unseemly… and compromising to your status as a Prince of Asgard. They will use you like a _whore_ until they are over their amusement with you… then they'll send you on your way and you'll never be rid of the want of their passions."

"So you have dallied with the Bright Elves in such manner, Father." Loki says as realization washes over him and his eyes snap up to catch the look of shock in Odin's single eye which is quickly replaced by cold calculation. Odin sighs then looks away.

"That is why I am having this discussion with you, Loki. So that you may not repeat your father's past mistakes and suffer through similar shame." Odin says as his face becomes saddened. He rests a firm hand upon Loki's shoulder as he then sighs heavily once more.

"They do not shame me, Father. In fact, we have established a friendship on which this alliance may flower, so you have nothing to worry about." Loki says and offers Odin a warm smile of reassurance. It is a half truth… and they both know it.

"They, as in the male Elves, haven't asked of you to… to be taken as a man would a woman?" Odin then asks in a whisper. Loki can see Odin's worry, it isn't so much for Loki as it is of a memory from long ago… _'Were you asked to be taken as a woman, Father? And you refused so they kicked you out?'_ Loki thinks curiously. _'Well, the truth is… I rather enjoy the act so there is no shame in it for me.'_ Loki wants to say these thoughts out loud… but he lacks the courage to do so. The last time he boldly proclaimed anything, he was backhanded by Odin, so Loki learnt to hold his tongue.

"Don't worry, Father. They have asked nothing of me that I feel ashamed of doing. I believe I have secured this alliance through the forging of friendship with my talents as they are… and Asgard will have faithful friends to ask aid from if we should ever need it in times to come." Loki says and smiles to reassure Odin… but the Asgardian King only frowns though he says nothing.

"Sire, the Bright Elf Prince seeks a word with you." A guard says interrupting at just the right moment.

"Send him here." Odin says then turns his eye back to Loki and still says nothing. Loki frowns slightly at the disappointment written upon his father's aged countenance. It seems no matter what he does… Loki can do nothing right in Odin's eye. Ever… or so it feels that way. _'And what would Lady Phoenix think of my behavior last night and this morning?'_ Loki finds himself thinking and for once he feels disappointed in himself… though if he were honest, he would've done such sensual acts with her instead of the Elves or the serving girl. _'But would she have come to my bed before? Will she even come once she knows? I'll never tell her! I'll keep it a secret from her until my last breath.'_ Loki begs the question of himself then makes the solemn vow of secrecy.

"All-Father!" Freyr says merrily as he approaches.

"Speak quickly, Prince Freyr." Odin says and his tone is curt given his current mood. Freyr's smile wanes just slightly at it.

"Well, I have come to ask that when my fellow nobles and I leave your gorgeous Realm of Asgard that we be accompanied by a member of your family." Freyr says smoothly.

"You wish my son, Loki, to return home with you?" Odin asks and his eye narrows upon the Elf Prince.

"Yes, of course… we got into a long discussion of magic last night and he is most talented, so I extended an invitation to him to come to Alfheim to learn from our most skilled magic-wielders. Elyssa has eagerly offered to teach him some of our spells after a small demonstration of his talents last night." Freyr says with a warm, friendly smile. Odin looks to Loki incredulously with his single eye. Loki just smiles in return knowing Odin is waiting for him to slip up and confess to what _really_ happened with the Elves.

"I see no reason for Loki to not accompany you… as long as an escort of Asgardians goes with you… Thor and his companions, Volstagg the Mighty and Fandral the Dashing as well as Balder, the Brave, and Hoder, of Second-Sight, shall accompany you as well… for with such troubled times on Alfheim, a lone Prince of Asgard could be seen as a target… but assassins would be deterred by a group of Asgardians, especially trained warriors all." Odin then says and Freyr brightens even more while Loki scowls at the thought of so many tagging along… especially, Thor.

* * *

><p>That night Loki is thoroughly distracted from performing any passion play with Freyr and Freyja. His scowl cannot be wiped from his face and he refuses any strong drink, preferring clean water only as he sits on the balcony railing looking out at the sprawl of the capital below and the luminous ribbon of the Rainbow Bridge.<p>

"Talk with me." Elyssa says firmly as she sits next to Loki on the railing though her feet are pointed towards the palace and the paved stones of the balcony, Loki's dangle precariously over the vast drop from the high up balcony to the wide curving channels below that direct the mighty River Urd upon its course from under the palace. They are too high up to hear more than a mummer from the waters rushing far below.

"What is there to talk about?" Loki snaps back coolly.

"Much and more… everything and anything… but most especially about why you are so troubled to go to Alfheim?" She then says. Her words amuse him and a small smile crosses his lips. "Please tell me, Prince Loki, what troubles you so?" She then says after a moment more of silence. Loki sighs.

"Because my oaf of a brother is going, so are his silly friends, all but one of whom are my cousins. They'll ruin everything! I just know it." Loki finally admits. Elyssa laughs at the words. She almost forgot how terribly young Loki still is. He scowls and hunches lower on the rail.

"Fear not, young Prince of Asgard… I'm certain your brother and his friends will be thoroughly distracted to even think of bothering you in your studies with the Prince and Princess… or with myself." Elyssa says with a warm smile then she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. Loki's mood lightens considerably. He smiles at her because he wants to learn more magic from her as well as bed her. "Come… you have made Princess Freyja most distraught from your inattention this evening. You simply have to make it up to her." Elyssa says and pulls Loki from the railing.

"Well then, I suppose I will have to have you teach me that talent you do to please her thoroughly with tongue and touches only." Loki says with a smile as he and the redheaded Elf walk up towards the doors to the chambers within.

"Since you are a gifted natural… you'll be an expert by sunrise." Elyssa says with a grin as they enter the lighted chambers leaving the moonlit world outside behind.

* * *

><p>"You wished to speak with me, Father?" Thor says as he approaches Odin standing on the top most tier of the garden running up the spine of the back of the palace. Odin stands at the rail and looks out at the huge arcing amphitheater that is the tiered gardens below.<p>

"Aye." Odin says as Thor stops to stand behind his father in silent waiting for his word… so Odin gives it. "When the Bright Elves depart for Alfheim… Loki and you shall join them, so shall your cousins and Fandral."

"As you wish, Father." Thor says and he feels a little excited to be going to another Realm so soon.

"I ask you to keep a mindful eye on your brother, Loki. Make sure he stays out of mischief… especially with the Elven Prince and Princess though I fear he has fallen into some already." Odin commands and his voice is calm.

"I shall, Father." Thor replies and nods his head in acceptance of the task.

"And one more thing… take caution around the Bright Elves. They are a sensuous lot and I will not have you siring a legion of bastards whilst there, so keep your manhood in your pants. I will have Heimdall keeping an eye on you as well. Remember that, my son." Odin says as he surveys the lighted city beyond. He then looks at Thor pointedly. "And make sure Loki doesn't dally with the Elves either. Keep him in your sight at all times." Thor scowls at this.

"Aye, Father. I shall do my best to keep an eye on my mischievous brother." Thor says and nods.

"That is all." Odin says in dismissal and so Thor leaves his father's presence with a deepening frown upon his young face. He was eager for the adventure, and Elven maids, but now that mood is spoiled… by Loki.

* * *

><p>Alfheim… Realm of the Bright Elves, beautiful and bountiful lands as varied in terrain as Midgard. Majestic mountains stretch for the blue sky above while wide plains of long grass sway in the winds. Forests so large one could live a lifetime just walking through the vaulted canopies of green and not exit the other side, if one was Mortal that is. Rivers find their course to the vast oceans and life marches on here in the pleasant warmth of a seemingly endless summer.<p>

Once long ago… before the Dark Elves became two races… there were four Nobles that ruled the Race, four siblings who lived long before the Time of the Light. The four siblings were then pitied against one another during the Great Divide that led to a terrible civil war which left the Elves divided into two Races… the old, Dark Elves… and the new, Bright Elves.

The four siblings were… The brothers, Gondurel and Vilaeran and the sisters, Naryael and Nenyaella. The two brothers wound up opposed to one another and so brother fought brother. Those that followed Vilaeran become know as Bright Elves because they had witnessed the Miracle of Healing bestowed by the Phoenix Force during the Killing Plague and thus venerated the Light. Vilaeran's two sisters sided with him and they used their combined magics to remove Gondurel from their world along with his followers. Gondurel claimed right to call his people by the old title… Dark Elves and called their new densely forested world, Morgilsylvanmar… or Svartalfheim to the Asgardians. Ages later, Gondurel's son who had been born in the Time Before Light… the last Dark Elf King… Malekith the Accursed… laid waste to Svartalfheim rendering most of its forests, and all the Dark Elves, to ash to rid his world of Asgardian forces come to stop his plot to cover all the Universe in a second Darkness.

The Bright Elves call their Homeworld, Sindisylvanmar or 'second elf home' in their native tongue. Alfheim is called this because the first world they lived on after the Coming of the Light was destroyed by the Great Divide. The Bright Elves referrer to it as Ellathimar, 'first home', and they can see the old world shining brightly as a reminder in their world's night sky after dusk or before the dawn.

Loki knows these histories well. His mother and Lady Phoenix have told him and Thor the stories when they were children of the Dark Elves and the Bright Elves. Now he rides his horse along the Rainbow Bridge beside the Bright Elves onward to Alfheim. The Elves are upon their noble harts, beautiful beasts with fur as white as virgin snow and golden hooves and antlers. Their eyes are a bright shade of fiery orange that look at you with intelligence and understanding. Thor eyes the deer every so often.

"I wager such a beast would make fine sport in the chase of a hunt." Thor says to the Elven Prince. Freyr laughs in his musical way and it sends a shiver of pleasure down Loki's spine at the hearing.

"If you could catch one that is, noble Prince Thor… for the White Stags of my Realm are legendary for their speed and talent at hiding. They are elusive creatures when they wish not to be seen." Freyr then says and his voice is as smooth as honey. "And can outrun any living thing so as not to be caught."

"I would still wish the chance to hunt one, Prince Freyr." Thor then says and sits tall in his saddle. Loki rolls his eyes as Prince Freyr goes silent. Loki can see the Elf Prince clench his jaw as he gently pats his hart's snow white fur.

"Thor, you oaf." Loki hisses in a harsh whisper from beside Thor as he swats his older brother's arm with the excess length of his reins. "The White Harts are sacred to the Bright Elves and you offend Prince Freyr with such a request. Apologize, now." Thor scowls at Loki who returns the dark look. Finally, Thor snorts.

"I retract my request respectfully, Prince Freyr… I do not wish to rob you or any of your people of such a fine mount." Thor then says with a frown. He looks to Loki and the frown becomes a scowl as Loki smiles at him.

"Fear not nor worry yourself with troublesome thoughts, Prince Thor… for there is fine hunting on my Homeworld. There are unicorns there and griffins or would you prefer to hunt a roc?" Prince Freyr says in offer.

"A rock? What sport is there in hunting a stone?" Thor asks confused.

"Not a stone, silly. A roc is a bird… only huge with a great wing span that blocks out the sun while in flight. Their prey is the mighty scaled Behemoths which crossed over from Midgard in Ages long past and the great birds are fast to strike. A single one can make a feast all on its own." Freyr says with a melodic laugh at Thor's words.

"Sounds delicious! I am eager to go out on a hunt as soon as we get to your Realm, Elf Prince!" Volstagg says merrily.

"And you'd eat it all to yourself, Brother." Hoder says with a chuckle and everyone laughs, even the Elves. Only the Moon Elves don't since they are riding in a carriage behind the riders. In fact, they are the only two Elves Loki hasn't had any dealings with… curious. He takes this opportunity to ride up beside Freyr and ask about them.

"What is with the Moon Elves, Prince Freyr? In the past five days of your being here, I've seen them at the feasts and have spoken no words with them." Loki inquires in a hushed tone. Freyr sighs and then looks to Loki with his sky blue eyes.

"They only came out of formality for the alliance… their lot are all seen as pious prudes upon my world. They care not for the enjoyments we have shared and keep to themselves in their mountain palace and forest estates." Freyr answers. "But the ones that do venture out and open up… can be as wild as you, Prince Loki, for in some ways you remind me of them. If I had not known your mother before she birthed you, I'd swear on my life you were half Moon Elf." Freyr then adds in a whisper and smiles knowingly at the youngest Asgardian Prince.

"Dallied with them then, have you?" Loki asks smirking and curious.

"A few… and thoroughly… but you, even as young as you are, are more enjoyable by far." Freyr replies with a wink and Loki blushes slightly at that. They then enter the Bi-Frost Observatory mounted though the Asgardians dismount outside. The Moon Elves exit their carriage and walk inside ahead of the Asgardians. Loki watches them pass with their heads held high as though Asgard is beneath them. Disconcertment paints Loki's face as their backs are finally to him.

"I am certain your stay was to your liking, Elf Nobles." Heimdall says in his usual dispassionate way as he merely watches the Elves gather before him.

"It very much was, kind Gate-Keeper… and I, for one, hope to visit again." Prince Freyr says with a smile from his mount. Heimdall says nothing, shows no sigh of any emotion upon his stoic face. He merely pushes his great sword into the mechanism to activate the Bi-Frost and in seconds the gateway between Realms opens and the Elves are gone. The Asgardians walk ahead as the lights continue to whirl and soon Loki watches the Universe pass beyond the swirl of rainbow colored lights as he and the others are flung across space. The sights are awe-inspiring and dizzying at the same time… then, all too briefly… it is over and he finds himself standing upon white paving stones surrounded by verdant lawns with flowers in full bloom all around them in crafted gardens.

"Welcome to Sindisylvanmar… or as you Asgardians call it, Alfheim." King Eldorith says from his white stag. The Elf King's mount is taller, stronger looking, and the antlers fan out high and wide in sharp-pointed golden branches that drip with delicate chains of silver and bright clear gems that glint rainbows in the brilliant sunlight. The Elf King is an impressive sight himself. He looks younger than Odin, though not by much… yet he is far older. His deep blue eyes are kinder looking than the All-Father's as well and he holds a warm smile upon his smooth golden face for his guests. His hair is white and exceedingly long, done up in braids… many small ones fall in loops from the side and are gathered in back where they join with a long thick braid that runs down his back off the left side of his mount to almost touch the ground. A crown of thin weaving gold wires adorns his head and has the look of branches or vines. Several small clear gems are set upon it and one large oval-shaped orange stone resides in the center. It glows in the gleam of the sun.

"Now my father will show you Asgardians Elven hospitality." Prince Freyr says as he dismounts and lets a young Elf boy lead his white hart away. "But first… I shall give you a tour of the grounds." Freyr says with a wide grin as he leads the Asgardians down the paved pathway. They leave the King's presence and soon find themselves at the edge of the palace grounds… and then they all look down and see that the ground ends and far below is a wide lake and some white puffy clouds floating in the void between the ground below and the ground they stand upon.

"Is this a cliff edge?" Fandral asks as he peeks over but doesn't risk venturing too far out.

"I see no rock face extending all the way down to suggest that." Thor says as he leans slightly further out but stops before he risks falling.

"I wouldn't know… seeing as how I can't see anything." Hoder says in a bored tone as he stands apart form the group several paces away from the edge with arms crossed. "Though I do see the ground we walk upon and these twisting trees along the edge since they pulse with magic."

"It's a wondrous sight, Brother… more impressive than Volstagg's girth." Balder says with a merry gleam in his eye as he steps forwards to look with the others.

"For once I'll let the incessant needling of my weight slide… for I am rendered speechless at this curious sight." Volstagg says to his younger brother, Balder.

"Not so speechless if I can hear you, Brother." Hoder says to Volstagg and chuckles. The others laugh.

"It's a floating land mass, isn't it?" Loki says as he too looks over the edge without fear. He then notices the large trees that Hoder spoke of at certain points along the edge nearby and how their long twisting roots grow out along the edge they stand upon… some even twist out in what seems like long braided ropes to mountains that jut up like thin spires a league or more away.

"You are correct, Prince Loki. This is Lathlannadyr in the Elven Tongue or The Sun's High Seat in the Common Tongue. This is the seat of Elven Power in our Realm and home to the capital city and Palace of Light which share the same name… Lathlamar." Prince Freyr says with a smile then gestures to the Asgardians to follow. "Come there is much and more to see before tonight's feast." And so they follow the eager Elf Prince as he leads them back through the gardens towards the shimmering white, gold, and silver spires that appear to grow amid a forest of trees larger than any the Asgardians have ever seen.

"How do you traverse from here to the lands below, Prince Freyr?" Thor asks with curiosity as they walk.

"There are the two Sky Bridges on the east and west sides then there are the Wind Riders which are vehicles much like your Asgardian Sky Boats. I'll show you those if you'd like?" Freyr says to Thor. The eldest Asgardian Prince perks up and smiles.

"I'd very much like that." Thor says as he beams. So Prince Freyr takes them to the Sky Launch on the South side, which is close to where they arrived at, and it is a wide half circle arc of a building with trees on the backside and a wide flat paved area within. There are four grooved tracks in straight lines in this courtyard which run out to the very edge. Two of the huge twisting trees are on either side of the arced building where it meets the edge as well but it appears that the courtyard just drops off into the blue sky beyond.

They all watch, even blind Hoder who can see the magic powering the vehicle, as a Wind Rider comes into view flying through the sky like a bird on the wind… in fact, the vehicle looks very much like a bird with a long silver body painted white along the entire belly with long wings and a flat wide tail in back. A crest runs down the spine from behind the glass globe near the front all the way to the tail. As the wings shift, moving in angles up and down and the tail shifts as well, the Wind Rider turns and angles in to land. Two 'legs' along the belly unfold and two more appear unfolding from midway along the bottoms of the wings as well as it comes in. The nose tilts up slightly as it comes over the edge and alights upon the smooth flat courtyard. It rolls to a stop closer to the arcing building and the pilot opens a section of the glass dome, which slides back, and exits removing the golden face mask to reveal a female Sun Elf… a very lovely one at that.

"Elf maidens fly these devices?" Thor asks curiously as he watches the female Elf approach with her pale blonde braid falling down the front of her suited figure as she pulls her hood back.

"Our womenfolk do many a task you Asgardians deem fit 'only for men'." Freyr answers and smiles with pride at the progressiveness of his Realm's equality between the genders. Balder, Fandral, and Loki seem perfectly at ease with this notion while the others seem perplexed.

"Lorien, perhaps later you would be so kind as to take Prince Thor here up for a flight." Freyr says to the female Elf. She eyes Prince Thor and smiles warmly at him as she looks his tall, broad frame over.

"Willingly, my Prince." She says in merry reply. "When do you wish me to attend to him?" She then asks and her eyes remain on Thor. The Eldest Asgardian Prince returns the smile readily.

"I am ready now to fly like a bird and soar the skies." Thor says eagerly and steps forward. Lorien's smile widens into a grin.

"So quick to rush things, Prince of Asgard." She says. "First my Wind Rider needs to be recharged… then I'll take you into the soaring heights of the firmament." And with that she saunters away.

"She likes you perhaps you should follow her and talk to the one who will keep you aloft in due time." Freyr says under his breath to Thor. The blonde Asgardian Prince catches the innuendo and so struts after her… his father's cautious words forgotten in this moment.

"Come I shall show you the guest chambers that have been prepared for you then you are free to walk about the palace grounds before the feast to be held this evening in your honor." Freyr says to the others and rests a hand upon Loki's shoulder as he gestures towards the palace's shimmering spire of gold and silver in the center of the floating landmass.

* * *

><p>"Now that the Asgardians are here… we can further our plan, dear Husband." Elyssa says as she and Lord Calimyr look out of a high spire at the Sky Launch in the distance at the southern edge of Lathlannadyr.<p>

"Does Prince Freyr suspect what you intend for his new Paramour?" Calimyr asks as he moves to hold his beautiful wife from behind. He nuzzles her neck as his arms slip around her waist.

"No, he does not… and neither does, Prince Loki." Elyssa answers then moans at the attentions she is receiving.

"Good, it's better that way." Calimyr says and Elyssa turns her head so he can capture her lips with his own.

"Everything is falling into place." Elyssa says in a whisper as their lips part briefly before she turns in her husband's arms and is pressed against a table.

"Perfectly so." Is his answer as they continue their passion play.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The plot thickens!  
>Now for a lesson in how to pronounce these Elvish words…<br>Ellathamouri (El-Lath-a-mor-ree) = Ellath translates to 'first', 'dawn', 'beginning', and is the number 1. Amour translates as 'love' and with the 'i' at the end implies male gender while an 'a' would imply female gender  
>Lathlannadyr (Lath-lan-nah-deer) = Lathla is 'Sun' or '(Great) Light'. Nadyr is 'High Seat'.Lathlamar (Lath-la-mar) = 'Sun Home' or 'Home of the Sun'.<br>Sindisylvanmar (Sin-di-Seal-van-mar) = Sindi is 'second', 'behind', and is the number 2. Sylvan is the Elf's word for themselves like Human is for Mortals. Mar is 'Home'.  
>Morgilsylvanmar (More-gill-Seal-van-mar) Morgil is 'dark', 'darkness', 'unknowing', 'nothing', 'empty' it represents the number 0… or in derogatory contexts 'vile', 'evil', 'worthless'… the rest you know from the above :)<br>I hope this has been informative and I will do like wise with any future Elven words to come. As always I hope you enjoyed the read and I welcome all reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** There's some **M** rated stuff here as well… Thou art warned… again! I swear I'm going to have to turn the hose on these Elves! And horny teenaged Loki isn't helping matters either! :P

* * *

><p><strong>A Taste of Paradise… and Hel<strong>

The rooms are exquisite! Lavish beyond compare with everything the Asgardians could wish to have at their leisure… a table in the large circular common room is laid out with delectable fruits, cheeses, pastries, and honey by Elven maids of varying beauty. Some are delicate and thin, others are voluptuous and sway their curves with seductive appeal as they pass by. Pitchers of sweet wine are brought in to wash it all down with as well.

"I know where I'm going to start." Fandral says as he eyes some of the Elven maidens as he curls his mustache and saunters forward with a grin to speak to the one he believes the prettiest. He winds up disappearing through a door along the wall circling the room with three in tow. Volstagg immediately digs into the food. Hoder is guided to an arcing pillowed couch where a couple of buxom maidens feed him fruits and place a wine glass in one hand. The other hand is quickly guided to the rounded backside of the Elf maiden feeding him.

"I think I am thoroughly enjoying Elven hospitality!" Hoder says as he beams from his seat.

"I'm sorry ladies but my heart beats for another and I will not dishonor that love by touching another woman so." Balder politely refuses the fair maidens as they try to coax him to a seat of his own.

"Then close your eyes and think of her as we do all the work." One maiden says softly into his ear as she rubs his neck tenderly from behind. Balder blushes as two more run their hands down his torso and sides.

"Stop complaining, little brother, and just enjoy yourself with the fairer sex for once in your life." Volstagg says after draining his deep goblet only to have it filled again by a smiling Elf maiden.

"I'm sorry… but I just cannot." Balder then says and pulls away from them. They pout, whimper, and whine. Balder then looks around curiously. "Where'd Loki get off to?" He then asks.

"He left… with… our host… Prince Freyr." Volstagg says through mouthfuls as he eats. A look of panic crosses through Balder's blue eyes.

"I must find him… I've been tasked by Prince Thor to keep an eye on the Mischief-Maker when he isn't around to do so himself." Balder then says and starts for the main door they entered through. He pauses and turns to regard his eldest brother once more. "You didn't happen to catch the Elf Prince say where they would be going, Volstagg?"

"Something about the Silver Lake." Volstagg answers as he then drinks deeply of his goblet. Balder thanks him and hurries from the room.

* * *

><p>"I told you they would be distracted easily here." Prince Freyr says with a seductive tone as he leans in to kiss Loki hard upon the lips as soon as they find themselves at the center of the hedge maze in the private gardens around the Silver Lake which is located before the central wing of the Palace of Light. They are sheltered under the thick shaded canopy of a copse of trees where they lounge upon a pillowed couch.<p>

"That you did." Loki replies as their lips part and Freyr eyes the Asgardian Prince hungrily with his deep blue eyes.

"I've wanted to ravish you since before we left Asgard." Freyr says and moves in to kiss and nip at Loki's neck. He sucks on Loki's Adams apple but Loki laughs heartily and the Elven Prince has to pull away from the bobbing flesh.

"You did ravish me before we set out to leave Asgard… as I ravished Freyja. Speaking of your sister? Where is she?" Loki asks and he can't hide his eagerness for the Elven Princess from his eyes blown wide with lust. Freyr smiles and chuckles.

"Busy discussing how things went on Asgard with our father, right now… but she will be free later." Freyr says and he moves back in to press his lips to Loki's with a lustful, needy kiss. His hands wander eagerly over Loki's torso and then find their way to his crotch. Loki moans into Freyr's mouth at the rubbing and light dragging of nails along his quickly swelling length under his trousers.

"I'm curious… have you been with many females, Prince Freyr?" Loki asks as the Elf breaks the kiss to free Loki's cock from his pants.

"Only Freyja." Freyr replies as his head dips low to swirl his tongue around the head of Loki's shaft. Loki hisses out a moan as he watches the eager Elf Prince artfully lick him.

"So… ahhh… all of your other lovers… ooo… were male?" Loki then inquires.

"Yes." Freyr says and then he takes Loki's cock into his mouth and suckles upon him like he is dying of thirst and he can coax the desired drink out readily. Loki moans loudly as his head goes back and his eyes close tightly shut.

"Valhalla above! That feels utterly amazing!" Loki cries out at the wondrous sensations the Elven Prince is giving him with mouth and tongue working in unison. Loki focuses long enough to ask his next question. "So then… I take it you prefer males?" Freyr responds by sucking harder and his cheeks hollow out. Loki moans his pleasure as he then erupts into the throat thirsty for his seed. Freyr releases Loki with a pop and has the Asgardian Prince turn over. Loki complies, albeit languidly, to rest bent over on his knees before Freyr who is quickly freeing himself from the confines of his own pants. Loki moans as he feels two moistened fingers enter him and work him swiftly into a relaxed state.

"To answer your question more thoroughly, Prince Loki…" Freyr says as he spits on his hand used to work the Asgardian Prince and slick himself for what comes next. "I DO prefer males over females. I LOVE my sister more dearly than life itself though." Freyr says as he lines up and pushes into Loki. They both moan as Freyr seats himself deeply within. "But her quim isn't nearly as tight as your ass… and your ass is so _tight_." Freyr practically purrs the word out then grunts as he thrusts into Loki hard and steady going deep and slow. Loki moans in exquisite ecstasy as all thoughts begin to fly from his mind.

"I wouldn't know… haven't had… the pleasure… of the act… before." Loki says before Freyr picks up the pace and soon the only sounds are skin slapping skin and their moans singing out to the pleasure of their erotic dance. Freyr pounds away hard and fast until Loki clenches like a vice around him and the Elven Prince releases his seed deep inside of Loki as he loses all rhythm to his thrusting. Freyr leans over Loki and kisses his neck. He licks at the sweat glistening along the Asgardian Prince's pale flesh and smiles.

"If I wasn't married to my sister… I'd tell my father that I'd wish to join with you in Mithramouri, the Rite of Pure Love. Of course, I'd have to give up my claim to the throne… but for you, I would have been willing to do just that." Freyr says in a loving whisper into Loki's ear. The Asgardian Prince then realizes that Freyr's passions for him run deeper than lust… whilst Loki's are just lust. He chuckles and the vibrations cause his body to pulse around the Elven Prince eliciting new moans from Freyr.

"Already fallen for me, huh?" Loki jests and smiles as he turns his head to let Freyr see the glint in his bright blue eyes.

"I have come to care for you deeply, Second Son of Odin. Such a union would've united our Realms more deeply than friendship." Freyr says sincerely.

"Guess we'll just have to work with friendship then." Loki says still smiling.

"A deep friendship that shall last all our days." Freyr says as his hand caresses under Loki's chin and their lips meet.

"It goes deep indeed." Loki says in a near whisper as Freyr starts to rut within him once more as they continue to kiss until they moan into each others mouths only breaking away as Freyr releases inside Loki and Loki cums in streams upon the pillowed couch he is kneeling upon.

"You have a silvered tongue, Prince Loki." Freyr says lovingly then chuckles. "I have found you a new name… Loki Silvertongue."

"I shall wear it with honor, Prince Freyr, since I have nearly out grown Mischief-Maker." Loki says as they chuckle about the new moniker. "We'd best get back before they come looking for me." Loki then says as he pulls away from Freyr and stands up straight to pull his small clothes and pants up. He can feel the Elf's seed seep out of him and he smiles for it is a reminder of their secret acts of lust. Freyr straightens himself and sets his own clothes in order as well. He then takes Loki's face into his hands and touches his forehead to the Asgardian's.

"Tonight, after you have pleasured Freyja… I shall let you take me and you shall know why I prefer males… then perhaps you shall come to as well." Prince Freyr says and then he kisses Loki deeply.

"Loki!" Comes a voice from beyond the hedge maze at the entrance to the gardens around the Silver Lake. "Loki where in the Nine Realms are you?"

"It's Balder." Loki says and sighs. He then moves to find Balder before his cousin finds him.

"Loki!" Balder shouts again as he moves down the steps towards the dock upon the wide lake. Some birds fly away at the sound of his voice. One was a large silver heron.

"No need to shout! I heard you the first time. Besides you've scared away the birds Prince Freyr was showing me… how thoughtless of you, Balder." Loki says in playful admonishment as he smiles half-heartedly at his older cousin.

"It's dangerous here on Alfheim, Prince Loki. We must stay together." Balder then says with some worry.

"Huddled close like frightened children?" Loki huffs out then says dismissively, "We are Asgardians. Warriors breed and born! We can handle whatever any foe throws at us." Loki then moves away up the sloping stairs to enter the palace proper with Prince Freyr beside him. Balder hesitates then follows.

"I don't doubt that, Loki. It's just…" He starts then grabs Loki's arm and turns him so they look at one another. "It's just that if even our gracious hosts don't know who is fully behind these attacks then they are skilled indeed at concealment… and such a foe is not to be trifled with lightly." Balder finishes bold as brass. Loki sets his jaw for Balder does have a point. In the five days he had spent dallying with the Elven Prince and Princess back home on Asgard, Loki learned practically everything they knew about the attacks that have been going on for years and how they weren't any closer to discovering just who was behind such violent acts. Loki sighs.

"Then perhaps our presence may draw out these mysterious villains and we can deal with them in true Asgardian fashion." Loki says and the light glints in his eyes. Balder knows that look all too well… the Mischief-Maker will put his skills to use. Perhaps for a worthy cause this time rather than amusement.

* * *

><p>Prince Freyr showed Loki the way to the Royal bathhouse in the palace which is just a short walk down from the guest rooms and even the Prince and Princess' own chambers. Loki had brought the new change of clothes that he'd wear to the feast and eased into the large circular tub that could hold a half dozen easily. The bubbling water was heaven and the strategic jets that pulsed on and off up and down his back were perfect for his muscles.<p>

Tyr had worked him hard everyday over those five days before leaving Asgard and Loki was afraid his body wouldn't have the energy for the Elves… but their wine seemed to reinvigorate him every time as well as their skilled hands at massaging out the tension and he would be able to perform the passion play with Freyr and Freyja. Soon the youngest Asgardian Prince was relaxing until a shadow fell across him.

"Who goes?" Loki says as he snaps readily to attention and grabs the person that slipped into the hot tub near him. He relaxes as he realizes he has Princess Freyja by the throat and one of her arms pinned behind her. "I am very sorry, Princess. I thought you were some sulking villain." Loki apologizes quickly as he releases her and retreats to the other side of the hot tub. His face is scarlet with embarrassment. She chuckles at his actions as her hand ghosts at her throat and Loki watches her every movement. The earlier talk with Balder has left him on edge now.

"Freyr told me you were here… so I came to spend some time with you before the feast." Freyja says silkily as she moves to sit next to him. Loki hesitates for a heartbeat then grabs the Elven Princess and kisses her as hungrily as Freyr had kissed him earlier. Soon she is seated upon his lap and his hands flow over the wonderfully soft curves of her figure. He truly does love the feel of a curvy woman. He grabs her backside and pulls her flush against him trapping his swollen cock between them.

"Your brother confessed that he has deeper feelings for me today." Loki says as he breaks the deep kiss and nuzzles at her neck.

"He has always been more inclined to males than to me." Freyja says and there is no jealousy, no anger… just a warm and gentle understanding. It makes Loki stop and look at her.

"If I were in his place… that is, if I were your husband… I'd make love to you and only you, sweet Freyja. Everyday and every night." Loki says and kisses the Elven Princess lovingly as he holds her in his arms. She just smiles and chuckles merrily.

"You are so young, Prince Loki." She says then grabs his manhood and lifts herself until she slides down upon him. They both moan softly as she sheathes him deep inside of her. "So young… so naïve… so eager." She then says as she sets a steady rhythm and works him within her.

"You forgot impatient." Loki then says as he lifts her and moves her to the other side. He pulls out and turns her around. Her hands fall to the edge as he leans her forward and enters her hard again. She moans loud and prettily as he goes to his hilt. He works into her hard, fast, driven… his hands flow around her soft hips and round ass then up her slender waist and smooth arcing back. He slides his hands around her chest and grips her full breasts. Her moans are musical to his ears. Loki has come to enjoy this position best since it allows him full access to her curvy figure as he takes her… and by the Nine does he take her! The water sluices around them in a frenzy and they moan together as they both find their release at the same time.

"I love you." Loki whispers out as he slows having worked his seed into her eagerly enough.

"For now you do." She replies and Loki can't help but feel he is in the same boat with Freyr and feeling something for someone who just feels lust in return. Perhaps he is too young and too naïve.

* * *

><p>The Feasting Hall is huge with high white walls on three sides and one wall of glass allowing a lovely view of the southern half of Lathlannadyr and the sparkling Silver Lake. The main table for the Royals and their guests is carved of white stone veined with gold and adorned with gold ornamentations. The food is of finest fair… roasted poultry dishes of varying sizes, fish dishes, cooked and raw vegetables, fruits of varying sizes and variety… a feast fit for royal company! The wine flows freely and Thor sits next to King Eldorith in the place of honor whilst Loki sits between the Elf Prince and Princess. He finds his place curious but says nothing about it… though it clearly means to the Elves just what his 'relationship' is concerning the royal couple.<p>

"How fair you, Prince Thor, in my Realm thus far?" King Eldorith asks curiously of the eldest Prince of Asgard as he sips at his wine. Thor swallows his mouthful.

"Wonderfully, gracious King." Thor says with a wide smile. "I was given a delightful tour of your home in one of those Wind Riders earlier… and I must say, The Sun's High Seat is an impressive sight to see from the air. It reminds me of Asgard in some ways and fills my heart that we have some common ground in regards to our homes." Thor replies. Loki's eyes widen. He has never heard Thor speak so many words at one time. King Eldorith nods his head and smiles.

"And you… Prince Loki… I see have found a great liking to my children." The Elf King then says and smiles knowingly at the youngest Asgardian Prince.

"We have become fast friends, your Grace, and I enjoy their company immensely." Loki replies vaguely with a kind smile.

"I can see that. Freyja and Freyr both speak highly of you… of your intelligence and way with words… and in your magical talents. Let us see something delightful then, Prince Loki." The Elf King asks and Loki stops sipping at his wine. He thinks of something quickly, but all he can think to do is something he did in front of Lady Phoenix when he was a child still.

He conjures a ball of bright green energy and throws it up into the air where it burst into a hundred small fluttering butterflies of glowing energy. They dance about the Feasting Hall bringing smiles from every Elf including the King. He then focuses and brings them all to gather in the glass dome high above where they fuse to burst outward in the fiery form of the Phoenix which flares out in emerald flames and cries its haunting call before fading away completely. The Elves all cheer and clap.

"Wonderful control! And such a delightful display. How thoughtful of you to conjure up the image of the Sacred Bird of Resurrection, Prince Loki. The Phoenix is most revered by us." King Eldorith says happily as he finishes clapping and looks to Loki.

"That was nothing." Loki says and then flicks his fingers under the table and suddenly the open floor space is filled with a hundred doppelgangers of Asgard's Second Son. This causes the Elf King's eyes to go wide. One double pours wine into the King's glass and the others all around the room do similar feats of serving to all present. The real Loki just smiles faintly.

"By the First Light! And you are only seventeen!" King Eldorith says as he looks around at the myriad of Lokis all about the Hall. "Our magic-wielders will fight over the right to teach you!"

"He is under my tutelage, brilliant King Eldorith." Elyssa says from her seat next to Freyja. "In fact, we start tomorrow." Elyssa adds as she looks to Loki. He nods and waves the dismissive hand sign to dispel all the doppelgangers.

"Magic tricks are nothing compared to the strength of arm and courage in a Warrior's Heart." Thor says as he looks thoroughly bored by the displays of Loki's magic. Loki frowns at his older brother's words.

"Magic should never be underestimated, Prince Thor. It can be as effective as any sword in the heat of battle." Elyssa says in caution. Thor eyes her closely.

"There is no Honor in tricking your foes." Thor says flatly.

"Magic is more then tricks… it is the essence of Life itself and gives strength greater to the wielder than can be achieved in the body alone. You Asgardians should know this… having come from Vanaheim originally, descended from the Aesir Mage Kings of old." Elyssa says. "Though you live long lives… you don't live nearly long enough to remember such times like we immortal Elves do. Compared to us, your lives are as fleeting as Mortals."

"We are nothing like the foolish Mortals! They are weak! We Asgardians are strong! They think us gods when we are amongst them." Thor says as he slams his fist upon the stone table rattling the plates and cups down its length.

"Calm yourself, Thor. She has a point… the Elves are far longer lived than we are… or will ever be." Loki says calmly as he looks to his angered older brother.

"Do not presume to command me, Little Brother." Thor says hotly then gets up and storms off. Loki sighs.

"I apologize for my brother's foolish actions. He is young still and has our father's tempter… not the best combination right now, so please… forgive him for he knows not what he does." Loki says softly beseeching the Elven King on Thor's behalf.

"I look at Thor and I see his father young again." Eldorith says after a heavy sigh. He then looks to Loki. "And I look at you and I see your mother, in more ways than one. I shall forgive him this tantrum for your mother's sake." Loki beams and is delighted to be recognized as Frigga's son… though Eldorith doesn't speak of her, but the Elf King holds his tongue.

* * *

><p>Hours after the feast…<p>

Loki is moaning out his pleasures as he takes Freyja whilst Freyr takes him. Freyja's hands grip the back board of the huge bed she and Freyr share while Loki's hands fondle her breasts. He kisses her long slender neck as she tilts her head back against his shoulder as one of his hands slides down to tease her clit. She cries out in ecstasy as she orgasms after a few minutes more of stimulation.

"By the Nine." Loki whispers out through gritted teeth as he follows suit spilling into her and clenching around Freyr who moans as he releases into Loki. They stop yet remain coupled as all three just hold each other and catch their breath. Loki holds the Elven Princess closely and nuzzles her glistening neck with his nose.

"We three fit perfectly together." Freyr says breaking the comfortable silence as his hands run up and down Loki's sides lovingly. He then pulls away. Loki does so as well and collapses upon his back to simply lay there and bask awhile longer in the afterglow of his intense orgasm then he feels a wet warmth envelope his deflated manhood and he knows one of his lovers is ready for another go.

"Unsated, I see." Loki chuckles as he lays there with eyes closed and lets the menstruations upon his manhood continue.

"My loving brother said something earlier about how we wished to have you take him… so take him." Freyja says as she moves to hover over Loki. The youngest Asgardian Prince opens his bright blue eyes to see the lovely Elven Princess looking down at him upside down. Her lips find his in a passionate kiss at this new odd angle. Personally, Loki wants to take her again and again and again… but Freyr has needs too. So Loki shall sate them. Freyr stops when Loki is at full stature… a feat accomplished with the aid of Freyja's kiss as well. Freyr then positions himself at the headboard just as Freyja was several minutes ago. Loki eyes the Elf Prince's lithe form and admires its fine, lean muscles. His shoulders aren't as broad as Loki's though they are of similar height. The long pale hair cascades down the golden back and if Loki didn't know any better, he'd think he was looking at a female Elf of slender frame from behind.

"Do you like to be taken, Prince Freyr?" Loki asks as he moves behind the Elf Prince upon his knees as well. The Asgardian Prince gropes at the rounded ass before him to emphasize his question.

"Yes." Freyr says in a near whisper.

"What was that?" Loki asks as he leans in and presses his chest flush with Freyr's back. A slight moan escapes the Elf Prince's throat at the press of Loki's swollen manhood between them.

"Yes, I enjoy being taken by another male." Freyr says more audibly.

"Then let us see if I'm up to the task." Loki says then sucks in the first two fingers of his left hand. He slowly pushes them into the prone Elf and Freyr hisses out a moan which lingers as he takes the two digits and then relaxes around them. There are no words as Loki works him and once the Elf Prince is thoroughly relaxed… Loki removes his fingers only to replace the vacancy with his cock.

"By the First Light." Freyr moans out as he is filled. Loki bites and sucks upon his lower lip as he pushes in slowly until his impressive manhood is fully seated within. _'By the Nine! This hole is tight!'_ Loki thinks as he pulls out half way and starts a slow thrusting pace. He gripes the Elf Prince's hips as he goes a little faster, a little harder.

"Yes. More, please… give me more." Freyr moans out and Loki obliges until he is hammering into the Elven Prince's tight ass. The Asgardian's hands begin to wander then… sliding up the hard hips along the lean muscled torso then around the hard tone of the waist. Loki's hands then rise higher to Freyr's flat chest… and for the first time in all their passion plays… Loki is struck with a pang of disappointment. _'As marvelously tight his ass is… I'd rather be coupling with his sister right now. At least she has breasts for me to fondle as I drive hard into her.'_ Loki thinks as he closes his eyes. His hands go higher until his grabs Freyr's shoulders from under his lifted arms. Loki uses the grip to pull Freyr down as he drives his cock into the Elf Prince…

"Yes! Right there! Deeper!" Freyr cries out between his ragged moans and screams of sheer ecstasy as he arches his back while leaning forward and Loki drives hard and deep into the golden body which tenses. Their bodies drip sweat as Loki's thighs clash again and again against Freyr's backside. _'I'd give my horns to do this to Lady Phoenix.'_ Loki thinks as he fucks furiously into Freyr. At the thought of Lady Phoenix naked and leaning against the headboard as the Elf Prince is right now… Loki throws his head back and lets out a scream of elation as he erupts within Freyr, filling the Elf Prince to the brim with hot seed. Freyr cries out as well and collapses his face and upper chest against the headboard as Loki comes to a halt. Loki leans forward and rests one out stretched hand against the headboard for support as he slowly strokes Freyr's back which is slick with sweat.

"Now you know why I'm so vocal, Brother." Freyja says in a purr as she lays down on her side next to Freyr. Loki pulls away and collapses down on Freyr's other side. His breathing is starting to slow though his chest heaves with each breath.

"A natural…" Freyr starts then he slowly stretches out and lays upon his stomach. "By the First Light… Loki… you are a stunningly talented natural." Freyr then says as he turns his head to gaze at the youngest Asgardian Prince with loving admiration.

"I've learned from the best." Loki says with a chuckle. The three soon fall fast asleep as exhaustion takes them each in turn… Freyr is the first to slumber, of course, having been fully sated by Loki.

* * *

><p>The next day dawns bright and clear… and Loki awakens first, since he is used to rising earlier due to his training. He dons a robe and grabs his discarded clothes and heads to the Royal bathhouse just down the hall. He enters the baths and removes his borrowed robe. He relieves himself upon the 'weeping wall' where constantly flowing water slides down a raised slab of stone into a basin which drains the water away. He then slips into the steaming water of the hot tub and sinks down until he is fully submerged. He runs his fingers through his raven tresses as they float about in the water and notices someone enter the tub on the side opposite him. He comes up with his eyes closed and chuckles as he sits upon his side of the tub.<p>

"You didn't come back to our guest chambers last night, Brother." Thor says flatly and Loki's bright blue eyes snap open to behold Thor scowling at him.

"I was preoccupied with-"

"You were in the chambers of Prince Freyr and Princess Freyja." Thor says cutting Loki's words off curtly. Loki opens his mouth to retort but Thor narrows his eyes and presses on. "I can see the marks upon your neck as though they were ink written upon a fresh page. You dally with the Elven Princess!" Loki freezes in place… pinned as surely as a butterfly readied for framing.

"I know not what you are speaking of, Brother." Loki says as he finally finds his voice and sinks low in the water until his chin touches the surface.

"You know precisely of what I speak of. You were seen strolling through their threshold laughing with the two royal Elves. Do not lie to me, Loki!" Thor's words are as heated as the water they sit in. "Why, Loki? Why do you insist on playing with fire by dallying with the Elven Princess? Did you get Freyr drunk to the point that he'd pass out so that you could rut into Freyja like a common harlot?"

"Freyja is NO HARLOT!" Loki snaps as his own anger rises now. "And Freyr knows what her and I do… in fact… he joins in! But you wouldn't know anything of such acts since you don't share a woman except with other women!" Loki then realizes he has said too much and shrinks back.

"What?! Share her? Like a whore?" Thor then says in disbelief at Loki's words.

"SHE ISN'T A WHORE! I am hers and Freyr's Paramour!" Loki snaps back as his anger gets the better of him.

"Hers… and Freyr's… Paramour?" Thor asks as an inkling forms in his mind. "You and Freyr… copulate… with each other?" Thor then asks and his voice is now considerably hushed. Loki's face blazes crimson and that is his only reply. "What manner of mischief would possess you to take another man as… as you would a woman?" Thor then asks.

"The ass is a marvelously tight hole. Try it sometime and see for yourself." Loki then says snapping back in bitterness. Thor's face reddens now as a look of shock paints his features then it disappears quickly behind a scowl.

"I desire not to lay with another man!" Thor says heatedly.

"Then try such with a woman. These Elven maids are quite willing to do just about anything really." Loki says calmer now. A smirk ghosts upon the corner of his mouth at Thor's reactions. Thor opens and closes his mouth several times trying to say something but no words form to fall out. "Well, if you aren't going to say anything but gape there like a fish… then I'll leave you now, Brother." Loki says and gets out of the tub. Thor just scowls some more and sinks into the water up to his reddened cheeks. His sky blue eyes watch Loki dry off, gather his clothes, and leave.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Loki is dressed in fresh clothes with a breastplate, vambraces, and grieves on. He is in a sulking mood from his conversation with Thor earlier and not in any kind of mood to be disturbed by others. So he makes his way to the kitchens and finds the bakers are busy finishing up baking fruit pies. He lets his illusion magic shimmer over him to alter his appearance to that of a serving Elf and he strolls in calmly, grabs a small pie, and leaves. He then makes a hasty retreat before the treat is noticed as being stolen. The disguise drops as he goes and soon he is outside sitting upon the rail of a walkway that leads from the palace proper through a garden towards another spiraling spire of glass, silver, and gold. He pulls out one of the four daggers he always carries hidden upon his person… along with throwing knives… he then cuts into the fruit pie and scoops out a thin slice which rests on the blade as he savors his stolen breakfast.<p>

"Is it good?" Comes a voice and Loki nearly chokes on his mouthful. He slides the blade from between his lips as he turns to regard Elyssa. He swallows then licks his lips of the sweet filling… it's a berry of some kind but Loki can't place it.

"It's delicious." He answers as he looks at her and his eyes can't help but travel down her voluptuous figure. He finds himself thinking, _'Her curves are a little more filled out than Freyja's… almost a match for-'_

"Like what you see?" Elyssa asks then seductively as she sways her hips slowly and the red skirt she is wearing which is split up the sides and held together with thin golden chains moves across her tanned thighs suggestively. Her firm waist, slim from physical training, is on full display as a red sash with a golden metal brassiere over it holds her large breasts up and together allowing for a deep cleft of cleavage which Loki finds himself staring at.

"Y-yes." He manages to say in a whisper. Elyssa moves in closer still. She leans forward and her chest brushes against his upper arm. He swallows as she slowly takes the dagger from his right hand and cuts herself a thin slice in like manner to Loki's first. She then eats it whole and slips the dagger blade slowly from her full red lips. A drop of the filling falls and lands on the top of one mounded breast.

"Blueberries… that is what the Mortals call this delightful fruit. We acquired bushes of them recently and have found more than a few delightful uses for the berries." She says then runs her tongue up the flat of the blade to clean it further. She then hands Loki back his dagger and he starts breathing again. He doesn't remember when he started holding it! His eyes dart down to her chest and she follows his gaze.

"Oh, how clumsy of me." She chuckles as she gives Loki a seductive look then adds, "Could you be so kind as to lick it off… please?"

"Of course." Loki says in a near whisper as he turns on the rail and comes to stand before her. He leans in as his tongue darts out and slowly licks at the drop of purplish liquid upon her breast. His tongue curls up and she watches him eagerly. He then pulls back.

"All clean now." He says with a proud smile to her.

"Come with me, Prince of Asgard. It is time for your lessons in Elven Magic to begin." Elyssa says with a coy smile as she gestures for him to follow with the curl of her fingers. Loki happily complies and eats more of his blueberry pie as he goes.

* * *

><p>She leads him a short ways from the palace deeper into the gardens where a silver staircase spirals around a huge tree. Up in the high branches are many pavilions, some are open while others are walled. They enter a hollow in the mighty tree and are alone within the large space which is walled by the living tree itself and silver poles which branch out above in arcs and swirls set with clear glass save for in the very center. The bright sunlight filters through the leaves casting a mix of green and gold light to illuminate this fascinating space. There are shelves of books and scrolls all along the edge of the large circular space and a myriad of circles ring the flat floor in various metals and designs. Loki recognizes a couple of them but others are foreign.<p>

"Where are we?" Loki asks curiously as he looks about drinking in every sight and sensation like he is very small once more.

"This is Lathlanueye, 'The Tree of Light'… this is where we keep copies of all our magical texts. We also study the Art of Magic here in this very space. The circles are Circles of Power and represent different spheres of magical influence." Elyssa replies as she goes to stand at the edge of the closest circle.

"You leave your magical secrets out in the open where anyone could steal them?" Loki then asks with some confusion. Elyssa giggles at his question but she knows he doesn't understand because he is a Gilgaehi… a foreigner.

"If someone wished to steal our magic from us then they could just as easily find the more common texts elsewhere on our world. Magic is widely practiced here on Sindisylvanmar, Prince Loki." She starts then moves to a shelf. "There are some rare texts here, of course… but the Tree protects itself from those with thieving intent. Do you wish to steal from our magical collection?" She then challenges.

"No." Loki says simply and seems somewhat put-off at the insinuation.

"And that is why you were able to walk the silver stairs and enter. If you harbored even a shadow of a thought in your mind or heart to steal from here… then Lathlanueye would not have allowed you to see her, much less touch her, or enter her most sacred space. If the Tree trusts you… then I can trust you." Elyssa says and moves in close. She flicks her hand and a red mist whisks the pie plate away to a nearby open table. Loki cleans his dagger and sheathes it just as Elyssa crashes into his front. Her lips meet his and his hands slide around her waist as the kiss deepens. She then pushes him back a step.

"We'll start with a simple spell. One that will prove most useful to you in times to come." Elyssa says as she eyes him. She then waggles her fingers and waves her hands out… and Loki's clothes vanish.

"I know that one already." He says in a somewhat bored fashion.

"That wasn't the spell I intend to teach you." She answers as she presses against him once more. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss which deepens as her hands work him into full arousal.

* * *

><p>Several minutes pass and Loki is panting as he leans above Elyssa who is laying upon another open table with her skirt up and his manhood buried deeply inside of her. They coupled furiously and Loki found his release in due time.<p>

"If this is how my lessons with you are going to go… then I think I'm definitely going to enjoy this." Loki says after his breathing normalizes. Elyssa rubs her hands up and down his arms as her legs stroke his slim waist.

"You are so young." Elyssa says with a giggle as her eyes dance with glee. "Now for the spell… It is a simple one and will neutralize your seed before it sticks in the womb. It can be preformed at any stage of gestation… but I must warn you, the further along a woman is in pregnancy… the greater the risk to harming her. Now you trace these patterns over the lower abdomen… while focusing the energy into the body until you feel the budding new life… then you sever the tie if the seed as stuck or dissolve the seed into its basic components if it still has yet to." Elyssa instructs as she shows Loki the simple circling and waggling pattern of the hand gesture. Loki then pulls away and does as she said to. He focuses until he can feel his essence inside of her then he performs the hand gesture and the magic follows his will. He can sense his essence dissolving away until there is not a trace of it left.

"You got that first try. Very well done. It usually takes an hour before a novice can differentiate the energies." Elyssa says with an impressed smile and nod of her head. Loki gives her a cocky smirk then leans in.

"I may be talented in the Art of Magic… but I think even I could benefit with a few more 'tries'." Loki says and grins then kisses her eagerly… and they 'try' the spell out several more times to mutual satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Later that evening…<p>

"How did the lesson go today?" Calimyr asks of Elyssa as she returns to their chambers slightly disheveled and with a sated smile upon her beautiful face.

"Very well… We started with a simple 'neutralizing' spell to prevent conception. Tomorrow when I teach him… our plans will be put into full swing." Elyssa says as she saunters past. Calimyr grabs her and smiles wickedly at her.

"I love it when you look fresh from being taken by another… now it's my turn." He says and they kiss eagerly as the full moon's silvery light filters in through the glass walls to frame them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Naughty Elves! :P Now for the Elvish words!  
>Lathlanueye (Lath-la-new-eye) Nueye = tree<br>Gilgaehi (Gil-gay-high) Male Foreigner Gilgaeha for females, more literally means 'Not of us' can be used derogatorily as well when 'Mor' is added to the beginning which can then mean 'Stranger' as well.  
>Mithramouri (Myth-ra- mor-eye) means Pure Love the 'i' is for males, 'a' is for females<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** More **M rated** stuff here as well folks… Though this may be the tamest chapter yet as far the smut is concerned. Lots of plot stuff here which is what I've been trying to get to all along… but those naughty Elves bogarted the story right from Chapter 2! lol Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>It starts with an Ember…<strong>

Loki rises the next morning early and bathes alone. He quickly dresses and heads out to Lathlanueye, the Tree of Light, and finds Elyssa there waiting. She is dressed in all gold today with red jewels and the outfit is of the same style as her one yesterday. He believes it is her signature look… and he agrees inwardly that it suits her figure well. They quickly find themselves in much the same state as the previous day's lesson. Loki is nude and thrusting vigorously into Elyssa as he has her bent over a table with her skirt up until they find their mutual orgasm. Loki then pulls away and readies to perform the 'neutralizing' spell.

"Wait. Today I want to teach you how to ensure your seed sticks." Elyssa says as she stops him.

"Why would you teach me that?" Loki asks perplexed.

"Well, say one day in the future… you wish to sire children… wouldn't you want to guarantee that it happens?" She replies and smiles warmly at him. Loki considers her words. He's never thought about siring children though his mother had told him how it was achieved. Her descriptions embarrassed him thoroughly and Loki regretted asking the question immediately. He was thirteen. Odin had had 'the talk' with him and Thor following the conversation with his mother… it was cold and stern with much talk of how important it was to beget progeny once one is King. There was no talk of love or emotions like Frigga had described… and there wasn't any talk about lust from either parent though Odin did mention something in passing about 'not lying with the same woman more than twice unless you want to swell her with child'. Well, Loki has broken that rule repeatedly with Princess Freyja and Elyssa… and he has always had a tendency to bend the rules, even break them.

"I have lain with you several times already… how do you know your belly will not swell with… with my child." Loki asks with curiosity of the Elven woman before him but his voice betrays a hint of uncertainty.

"Since we Elves are so long lived… we use magic to decide when we wish to have children. Otherwise the Universe would be overpopulated with our Race by now." Elyssa says with a smile.

"That makes sense. Hence these fertility spells." Loki then says.

"Yes… and since they are so basic, they are a good start especially since you are coupling with Princess Freyja and myself so often." Elyssa says and it hits him suddenly that Freyja might become pregnant by him.

"What would happen if my seed stuck in the Princess and she bore a child?" Loki asks out of a mix of worry and curiosity.

"Well, she has as much claim to the Right of the Throne as Freyr does since they are siblings but she could never sit it… so if she had a male child… then he'd be next in line for the throne. Sitting the Resplendent Seat is the only thing in our Realm that a woman cannot do." Elyssa replies.

"She wouldn't be shamed for having a child with a man whom isn't her husband?" Loki asks finding this puzzling and even more curious.

"Shamed? Not really. There would be gossip of course, and it might be enough to weaken that child's eventual claim to the throne depending on the status of the father. If there are no other male heirs then the claim would go unchallenged and such a child could sit the throne." Elyssa says in explanation.

"I see." Loki says then and nods his head. "Good thing you taught me that spell yesterday then." Loki adds with a chuckle.

"There is no worry either way. Freyr and Freyja already have three children. Two daughters and a son." Elyssa says then with a shrug.

"What?! They did not inform me they already had children." Loki says with a huff. He feels left out of the loop for once. That's what he gets for Asgard's lack of information concerning the affairs of the other Realms… Loki will change this.

"They are already grown up. Their children still live here in the palace though. In fact, one daughter… their youngest… is married… and to my eldest son no less." Elyssa says as she caresses his cheek. "Their son, Elysorith, is out chasing leads to find out exactly who is behind these terrible attacks upon the common folk." Loki's face beheld a thoughtful look for a moment as he made a mental note to start a journal so as to record the full details of the Elven Royal Family. He then smiles returning his thoughts to the lesson at hand.

"Now teach me this spell, enchanting Elyssa." Loki says as he moves closer.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day goes by in a flurry until the sun sets and Loki walks back to the palace proper along the covered walk-ways with a smile upon his handsome face. He had done as Elyssa had asked and performed the 'conception' spell perfectly the first time. They even spent a few hours 'making sure' Loki had it down. After the third performance, Loki was ready to perform the 'neutralizing' spell before they parted ways for the day but Elyssa had stopped him and told him they'd have to wait and confirm the results in one month… only then would she perform the 'neutralizing' spell herself.<p>

Elyssa had even showed him how he could manipulate the 'conceiving' spell to decide the child's gender and even ensure the best qualities from himself would be ensured to pass to the child they were conceiving. It all made Loki nervous, yet giddy too. It was fascinating to learn how he could manipulate his seed within the fiery Elf and achieve a particular outcome. As he was thinking of the day's lesson, Loki came upon the pair of Moon Elf Nobles, Lord Elmond and his wife Selune.

"Greetings, Noble Elves. 'Tis a fine night for a stroll." Loki says warmly as he approaches them. He is in good spirits and so wishes to take their measure now whilst he has the chance.

"It is indeed. The gracious moon rises full in her cycle this night and so we have come to enjoy the Silver Lake." Lady Selune says in response as she looks away from him out towards the shimmering lake. Her tone may seem friendly but there is a distant sorrowfulness to it.

"Pardon my interruption, but we did not speak whilst you were upon Asgard and I wanted to ask you both… how did you find the Realm Eternal?" Loki then asks. The two Elves chuckle to themselves at the mention of 'Realm Eternal' but levy no spoken insult. Loki quarks an eyebrow at their unspoken reaction to his query.

"We found it amusing, albeit a little less refined than our own culture… then again you Asgardians are very blunt and straight forward in your ways." Lord Elmond says callously. Loki feels like he has been slapped in the face at the Moon Elf Lord's tone. _'Prudes indeed!'_ Loki thinks yet holds his tongue as he remembers he is not in his Realm. Elmond then inspects Loki more closely.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were half-Elf yourself, Loki Odinson. half Moon Elf at that…" Elmond says casually as he makes a slow sweep of his hand as he gestures at the Dark Asgardian Prince.

"Funny… Prince Freyr said the same thing." Loki says and smiles.

"But you are not… and if you were such… I'd have you whipped for cavorting with the Prince and Princess like you have been." Lord Elmond then says and his deep smooth voice cuts into Loki sharp and deep… as surely as any blade.

"What pray tell do you mean, Lord Moon Elf?" Loki asks trying to play it off.

"Don't act coy with me, boy." Elmond says and his silver eyes narrow. "Any Elf with eyes to see knows what your seat at the High Table means. It means you are the Paramour of the Prince… and he simply 'shares' you with his wife as he does most of his males. In fact, out of their three children, only his eldest daughter is truly of his own seed. The other two are marked by their hair. Their second daughter is of Lord Calimyr and their son…" There is a pause as Elmond goes silent and Loki is stricken speechless at the Moon Elf Lord's words.

"You are nothing more than Freyr's whore." Selune says from beside her husband. She doesn't even look at Loki as she says it so calm and coldly.

"I am NOT the Prince's whore. I am a Prince of Asgard!" Loki hisses out finally finding his voice as his anger bubbles up.

"And yet you copulate with the Prince regularly, allowing him to take you. The tree nymphs at the center of the hedge maze told me an interesting story about you and Prince Freyr dallying beneath them yesterday." Elmond says and a ghost of a smile plays at the corners of his thin lips. Loki seethes with anger inside. "Long before he went to Asgard, Prince Freyr had my own son perform the same task as you… of being his whore. Freyr would never debase himself with the common rabble… no, only the sons of Nobility will do for his lusts. Now let me ask you this… has Freyr declared his love for you yet?" Elmond says and he watches Loki's face very closely. Loki tries to hide everything behind his usual stoic mask but a trickle of sweat slides down his brow. Elmond smiles and it is far from friendly.

"He had my eldest son as his Paramour for nearly a thousand years and often told him of how he wished he could be with him in the Mithramouri Rite." Elmond says and Loki snorts. Elmond's eyebrows rise. "So he has said the same to you then as well. Did Prince Freyr tell you that he planned to separate from Freyja and go through that rite with my son a score of years ago? Has he even mentioned my son's name once?" Loki is still as a statue as he just stands there and watches the Moon Elf Lord with a heated glare.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you were kept in the dark. And if your father knew about your 'relations' with Prince Freyr… what would he do?" Elmond asks but Loki gives a defiant haughty glare. "Ah, yes… he'd punish you in some way. I punished my eldest son for such debased acts then I freed him of his sins." The tone is so cold Loki shivers even though the night is pleasant.

"What did you do to your son?" Loki asks and he can barely hide the tremble in his voice.

"I publicly disowned him and then… I had him put to the sword." Elmond says simply in his detachment. It's as though he is commenting plainly upon the weather. Loki is shocked by this.

"You… you had your own son executed? For loving the Prince?" Loki says in disbelief and he staggers backwards a few steps.

"The irony is… you look very much like him… only… your eyes are blue instead of silver." Selune says sadly and her silver eyes turn to look hard and cold at Loki for the first time. He can see they are rimmed in red as though she has been crying. Perhaps she never stopped crying for her dead son? Then it all becomes too much and Loki just hurries away. He soon breaks out into a full run and dashes through the palace. He doesn't know where he wants to go… but he just wants to get away right this second, but his feet carry him to the Royal Chambers of Freyr and Freyja. He bursts in and finds the fair Elf Princess lounging on a couch reading a book. While Freyr is standing before four full length mirrors as a pair of common elves, which are shorter and not so fair looking, measure the Prince's dimensions so as to make new clothes at his commission.

"Ah, Prince Loki… just in time! The tailors are here! Come and let them take your measure and I'll have them make you an elven outfit of the finest green silks and cloth-of-gold." Freyr says as he looks at Loki's reflection in the mirrors. Loki comes in huffing and with a distraught look upon his face. Freyr's brows furrow in concern and he turns shooing away the smaller common elves.

"What is the matter, my dearest?" Freyr asks as Loki storms across the floor with a scowl now upon his handsome face.

"His name? What was his name?" Loki hisses out hotly in a near-whisper. Freyr looks confused. "Your Paramour before me…"

"Leave us at once!" Freyr says hotly to the common elf tailors who scamper off in a hurry to get away. Once the main chamber door is shut, Loki finishes asking his question. "The Moon Elf Lord's son… What… Was… His… Name?" Freyr lowers his head as sorrow fills his deep azure eyes.

"Selunus of the Silver Falls." There is a deep sorrow in Freyr's voice at the mention of the name. Loki breathes in deep and stands up straighter.

"How deeply did you love him?" Loki then asks and watches Freyr closely. Freyr sighs and raises his eyes to look at Loki. Tears shimmer and threaten to spill forth.

"With all that I am." Freyr says and frowns sadly as he looks Loki right in the eyes. Loki almost feels bad about asking and thus bringing up such heartache… but he has to know the truth of why Freyr chose him.

"And you were willing to leave Freyja for him?" Loki then asks.

"Y-yes." Freyr says and his eyes shut as tears spill forth and he lowers his face.

"I remind you of him, don't I?" Loki asks coolly and Freyr eyes snap open to look at him.

"Yes… and no." Freyr says and a puzzled look crosses Loki's face, so Freyr continues, "Selunus was a gentle soul and innocent as a young child. He was soft and lithe with long hair, black as coal, that he always wore free of braid and binding. He had a penchant for mischief, just like you… but you are harder, more masculine than him… more driven to pleasure as well as be pleasured."

"Is that why you sought my company upon Asgard? To make me your whore to replace what you had lost?" Loki then asks harshly. Freyr looks at Loki and there is hurt in the deep blue eyes.

"You are not my whore… you are my Paramour… My other Love, my dearest… and yes, I find myself thinking of him sometimes as I take you, but when you took me last night… By the First Light! I fell even deeper in love with _you_, Loki Odinson!" Freyr says and he closes the distance between him and Loki to embrace the young Prince of Asgard. _'I'll still be regarded as your whore though.'_ Loki thinks solemnly as he lets the Elf Prince hug him.

"Why did you let Selunus die?" Loki then asks in a whisper. Freyr freezes against the Asgardian Prince. The Elf pulls away slightly then.

"Unlike Asgard which is under the rule of one king… here there are three." Freyr starts.

"But your father, King Eldorith, is High King. Surely he could've made a demand, a proclamation… something!" Loki says as he looks hard at Freyr. The Elf Prince just looks broken as his sad eyes lower.

"I begged my father to do something… but Selunus had returned home to his father's kingdom and been tried and punished by the time I learned of it and made my plea. I thought I had time, but I didn't… and now Selunus is lost to me in all ways but one." Freyr says and weeps against Loki. The Asgardian Prince hates seeing others cry… he finds it weak. Loki sighs then pushes Freyr away.

"What's done is done. Crying about it won't change anything." Loki then says sternly and the words come out harsher than he intends. Freyr blanches at the words and watches Loki walk away out the large double glass and gold doors to step out onto the private lawn and garden outside.

'_What did I expect? Undying affection from a married man or his beautiful wife whom I have come to love more than him… but never more than Lady Phoenix.'_ Loki thinks as his mind whirls then hits his anchoring point… Lady Phoenix. Matters of the Heart as well as Lust always circle back to her. He breathes in the cool night air and looks up to the huge full moon climbing higher in the night sky above. Alfheim has a single moon like Midgard and the Light Elves revere all things luminous. The stars, faint and distant as they are, remind the Elves of memory and the Past. The Moon waxes and wanes thus reminding the Elves of emotions and that all things change over time. The Sun in its brilliance reminds of the constant and ever present now and how all is revealed in the Light sooner or later.

'_I will learn this powerful concealing spell on the morrow and once I know it… I'll leave this Realm of Elves behind… forever.'_ Loki thinks as he gazes at the luminous orb hanging above. He senses and hears the Elf Princess approach before she says anything.

"Your words were most harsh… but understandable." Freyja says as she slowly comes to stand beside him. "Let me guess… you ran into the Moon Elf Lord and his wife out on their evening stroll?" She then asks gently.

"Yes." Loki says with a sigh.

"Moon Elves run their lands very differently and things that are acceptable here… are despised there. Normally, Lord Elmond looks the other way when it comes to his people dallying with members of the same gender… but when his only son returned home twenty years ago and declared he was going to Lathlannadyr and partake of the Mithramouri Rite with Prince Freyr as soon as he could separate from me… well, Lord Elmond flew into a rage. He declared to all Light Elves that he disowned his son, Selunus, for treason to Mithryslodyr. He then put Selunus to the sword… which was done in secret, so when King Eldorith sent his inquisitors to determine the matter… it was already too late." Freyja then pauses.

"Father was upset with Freyr for wanting to separate from me, so he was pleased with the outcome. Now the only reminder of Selunus for my dear brother is our son, Elysorith… who was born nearly a year after Selunus' death." She adds with a wane smile to Loki.

"Such a waste." Loki says about the whole thing and he shakes his head and turns away from the Elven Princess. "So I'm only here because I look like a lost love." Loki adds with a touch of bitterness.

"Selunus was more delicate looking than you. He had sharper features and his hair was exceedingly long for it went past his waist. Besides… you are different than him… you are Loki Odinson and you are very unique." Freyja says as she leans in close and then quickly kisses Loki's cheek. He can't help but smirk at her words. He loves her gentle spirit and sweet affections, no matter how they come to him.

"I think I need another reminder of my uniqueness." He says as he points to his cheek. Freyja smiles and moves in but Loki turns his face at the last second and their lips meet. He then embraces her and holds her tight against him.

"Let's go back inside." Freyja says with a warm smile as Loki lets her pull away and led him by the hand back towards the Royal Chambers, but they don't make it… for the night lights up with fire.

* * *

><p>The only sounds are the rush of wind as it blows past and the low rhythmic hum of the Sky Boards these dozen figures in black stand upon. They wear no metal armor that could glint in the moonlight and their boards have been painted black as well. They stop at the crest of a mountain peak and eye the Sun Elf capital bathed in moonlight below their hovering perch. The leader who halted the flock of flyers stands tall and proud on his board which looks like a pair of bird wings. He wears a gray face mask with black eyes and pointy ears… a Dark Elf mask. His hair is covered by a black cowl. The hollow eyes stare down at the sleeping Sun Elf city in silence.<p>

Then he raises his left hand and makes a serious of hand signs before he points to the left and immediately four Sky Boards peel away and slip silently to the west. He makes the same hand signs with his right hand and four more break away and head to the east. He then lifts his right hand once more and holds it suspended in the air before he points over to the capital city directly. He then zooms down the mountain side with his three flyers following in a 'diamond' formation as they make their way under the floating landmass of the capital. As they go they pull out dull metal orbs from satchel bags at their sides. In no time at all, they pop up where the Wind Riders take off and land. They spread out over the circular station and click their orbs. They light up with orange lights then are tossed down upon and within the structure. They quickly fly away as the explosions blast out and fire balls consume the Wind Rider depo. The hollow eyes of the leader's mask take in the blazing sight before his team flies low and races over the trees. They are heading right for the very heart of Lathlannadyr.

* * *

><p>Balder is standing by the huge glass wall of the common chamber. Volstagg is eating, no surprise, whilst Hoder, Fandral, and Prince Thor had gone to their private chambers not long after sundown… each with an Elf maid. Balder just gives a subtle sigh of frustration as he can hear muffled noises coming from Prince Thor's chambers. He leans against the window and frowns at the eldest Asgardian Prince's behavior at this moment… then the southern part of the sky lights up and Balder can see flames curl up in the air a distance away.<p>

"What in the Nine Realms was that?" Balder asks out loud. Volstagg stops eating and chances a look in Balder's direction. The chubby older brother then sees the flashes of more flames to the left and then the right.

"What was that?" Volstagg wonders as his brow furrows.

"Trouble." Balder says as he clenches his fist and recalls his dream last night of the three fires in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Loki is smiling at Freyja as she leads him up the stairs to head indoors… but the night blazes in fiery orange brilliance from the south. They stop and go silent as the two turn to see the flames leaping into the air.<p>

"What in the Nine-" Loki starts but another series of blasts comes from the west… then the east.

"By the First Light… the capital is under attack!" Freyja says and Loki grabs her and they hurry inside before anymore can happen.

"Stay here and hide!" Loki says to Freyja after looking around and not seeing Prince Freyr anywhere. He wonders where the Elf Prince took off to. "I've got to check on the others." Loki then adds quickly before he dashes out of the Prince and Princess' Royal Chambers. In moments, he is before the guest chambers for his fellow Asgardians. He bursts through the door to find them… well not all of them for Fandral, Hoder, and Thor are nowhere to be found… but the other two are in the common room. Volstagg is eating, no surprise there, whilst Balder is staring out the window at the night.

"We're under attack!" Loki shouts as they look at him. Volstagg stops mid-chew then quickly swallows.

"I knew it! I had a dream last night of flames… and the night is alight with their glow." Balder says as he moves briskly from the large windows.

"Get your brother and Fandral. I'll wake Thor." Loki says then darts to the chamber door for Thor's quarters. He wastes no time at all and bursts through the door… "Brother! The Elf Capital is under-" Loki stops as he eyes Thor's unclad form rising from the bed… two nude Elf maids are whimpering about his sudden departure. "Get dressed! This is no time to dally about, Thor! We are under attack!" Loki says gruffly as he does a hand gesture and Thor's trousers fly up on a green mist to smack against Thor's bared chest.

"What?" Thor booms and quickly hikes up his trousers then throws his red tunic on. He hastily tucks the shirt into his pants then slips into his boots. He focuses his thoughts and in an instant and a flash of light… his armor and cape appear upon him. He runs a hand through his short blonde hair and picks his silver winged helm up to place it upon is head.

"Are you not going to don your armor as well, Little Brother?" Thor chides as he grabs his great sword, Dainsleif, then passes Loki out into the common room.

"I shall. First though… I had make sure you actually got your armor on." Loki says with a smirk and a green shimmer flows over him. His green scaled breastplate adorned with gold appears then golden armor is upon his shoulders and goes down his upper arms until his gold vambraces cover his black fingerless gloves. His flowing emerald cape appears draped from his shoulders and golden grieves cover the front of his black boots. Finally, his golden horned helm covers his head.

"No weapon?" Thor questions as he raises an eyebrow at Loki.

"Thor… I always have a weapon." Loki says with a smirk as a pair of short swords in their sheaths shimmer into existence upon a golden belt around Loki's waist. "I just prefer to use my other talents before resorting to brute force." Thor rolls his blue eyes at that comment. Soon everyone is out in the common room, armed and armored… so they make their way to the throne room in haste.

* * *

><p>Freyja is stunned for a few moments at the reality that this Shadow Revolt has attacked Lathlannadyr…<p>

"Impossible! Father's magic ensures the High Seat's protection." Freyja mutters as she ponders how this all could've become possible. She is alone in her room since Loki raced off more than ten minutes ago. She then looks to the doors and hears something… a very subtle, low hum. She quickly shuts the balcony doors and locks them then hurries across the room to her bed chamber where she can enter her huge walk-in closet. There's an escape tunnel there… if she can only reach it…

Just as she makes it into the closet the glass blasts into the outer room. Freyja fumbles at the small golden hooks where some robes and coats hang. She then grabs the right one and twists it at a diagonal to the right. There's the click of a mechanism as the door moves back two inches then there's a whoosh as the door opens. Freyja is taken by complete surprise to see the face of a Dark Elf mask before her very eyes. She screams and is quickly grabbed.

Freyr is headed back to his Royal Chambers when he hears the crash followed by a scream.

"Freyja!" Freyr shouts as he bursts into the room. He looks about quickly and sees three black figures upon Sky Boards. They turn in mid-air as they hover and start firing mirco-bursts at him. Freyr rolls behind a heavy couch then moves away quickly just before it is blasted. He swiftly runs to the mantel over the fireplace where he grabs a sword with a long thin blade. He then rushes headlong at the nearest flyer.

The flyer tilts back and fires at the Elven Prince but he proves to be the faster as he leaps into the air over this flyer. As he comes down behind, Freyr hooks his left arm around the figure's neck and throws them off balance. The Sky Board loses stability and soon its flyer is on the ground unconscious. Freyr rolls away at the last second and comes up on his feet with sword in hand.

The second flyer comes after him and Freyr dashes out of the way. He runs up the wall and leaps off. He grabs a thin golden pillar and swings around it as the third flyer comes in. He kicks his feet into that flyer's back sending that one flipping forward to crash upon the marble floor. The Sky Board skids across the floor and into some furniture. The flyer doesn't get up let alone move.

"Freyja!" Freyr yells for a response, but there is nothing… only the final flyer coming at him. Freyr is distraught. He doesn't know where Freyja is and he is still upset with what happened earlier between him and Loki. And now his home has been attacked and the violation continues…

"NO MORE!" Freyr shouts in anger as he pitches forward and rolls under the Sky Board that is baring down on him. He swipes his blade up to catch the underside of the Sky Board and this takes out one of the stabilizers. The device goes down and the figure jumps off and rolls away as the Board skips across the floor to crash into the wall and the side of the huge fireplace. Freyr leaps and lets his blade lead the way as he closes in on the figure at it stands to wobbly feet. The long, thin blade of the Elf Prince's sword bites deep and erupts out of the chest of this assailant as Freyr stabs them in the back. He removes the blade as he kicks the figure to the floor where they land in a pool of black blood. Only two possibilities as to what these attackers are enter Freyr's mind… for only Dark Elves and Goblins bleed black blood. Dark Elves are all dead… thanks to Malekith's unbridled cruelty.

Freyr turns the dead figure over and removes the simple black gossamer cloth mask to reveal the hideous gray skinned face of a Goblin. Guards come rushing in and Freyr steps back away from the body upon his chamber floor. He looks around and sees the other two being taken captive.

"Restrain them. They must be questioned." Freyr says and his commands are obeyed. He quickly leaves and hurries to his father. The King must be told of Freyja's capture.

* * *

><p>The Asgardians arrive in the white and golden circular space that is walled with glass in a myriad of colors as well as clear glass on the north and south sides. King Eldorith is standing next to the throne of the Elves, Alfheim's High Seat… Lathlannadyr. It is a living tree shaped into a seat adorned with golden posts and twisted wires that mirror natural vines and branches. Green leaves carved from gems and glass adorns it as well, giving the throne a 'living' appearance. But this is no time to admire the Elven throne so Loki turns his bright blue eyes to the King.<p>

"What has happened, High King Eldorith?" Thor asks as they halt before the Elven Royal and his advisors and generals.

"We've been attacked by the Resistance." King Eldorith says then gives a heavy sigh. "The attacks are now upon the capital itself."

"How can the Princes of Asgard be of service to you?" Loki then says and bows his head to the King.

"Father!" Prince Freyr shouts as he comes running up to the gathered group. Eldorith gestures for his son to speak. He huffs and puffs for a moment then blurts out… "Two of the attackers… have been caught."

"This is excellent news. We can force their coward tongues to waggle." One of the generals says at the Prince's words.

"The Resistance, Father… They are Goblins!" Freyr says and silence falls over the Elves and those gathered.

"Goblins?" Thor questions. Loki rolls his eyes as he sighs at Thor's ignorance.

"They are Elves who remained loyal to the Dark but managed to hide away amongst the Bright Elves after the Banishment following the Great Divide. Their dark magics have twisted them into hideous creatures so that now they look nothing like what they started out as. Honestly, Thor… did you not pay any attention to Mother or Lady Phoenix when they spoke of these things?" Loki says to Thor while King Eldorith discusses what is to be done with the prisoners but he is interrupted by his son.

"Father… Freyja… three burst into our Royal Chambers. I managed to capture the two… but they… they took her, Father! They have Freyja!" Freyr says as tears slip from him eyes. Loki's insides freeze.

"This… this is my fault." He whispers to himself as King Eldorith and Prince Freyr talk.

"We must get her back from these vile monsters!" Freyr says as a near-panic sets in, he looks to his now grim-faced father.

"Asgardians." Eldorith says sternly.

"Yes, King Eldorith." Thor says as he stands straighter.

"Follow me." Eldorith says. "Freyr, come. Everyone else work on clean up and keeping the populace calm." The Elf King then moves away with his son and Asgardian entourage in tow. They head to a well lit area in the palace and halt at a door.

"Freyr, Princes of Asgard, and whom ever you require for this interrogation… follow me." Eldorith says as he waves his hand and the door opens.

"Hoder… with me and Loki. Everyone else remain outside this door until I come out. Balder carries my word in my absence." Thor says to Balder who nods his head. The Elf Royals, the Asgardian Princes, and their blind cousin enter the room. It is a single room… circular, very well-lit, and inside are four Elf guards standing with their short spears pointed at the prisoner. The shackled, twisted, and ugly creature stands in a hunched position in the very center of the room. 'He' is shielding 'his' face and eyes from the intense light that is on overhead. The pale grayish skin and black fingernails which are long and pointy are quite noticeable. The long gray and white hair is braided back in a single, thick braid and the pointy ears are longer than usual. Everyone stays at the edge of the large circular room save for the Elven King and Prince.

"Why have you taken my wife?" Freyr asks hotly as he stalks around the pathetic creature. Loki wants to rush forward and smash this Goblin's face upon the stone floor a few times until it speaks. Its body shudders… and at first Loki thinks it is crying, but then he hears the clear peel of laughter. The lights flicker then dim as it lowers its hands to reveal a hideous visage of twisted and pointy features. A long pointed nose that curves downwards slightly, thin lips black as midnight that twist up the ugly face is split with a horrid grin showing pointed yellow teeth. The black eyes with bright yellow irises stare at the pacing Elf Prince curiously.

"She is in our care now, Elfling." The Goblin says in a gravelly voice that sounds somewhere between male and female yet is neither.

"Tell me now what you intend for my daughter… and I will spare you pain." King Eldorith says coolly to the Goblin whose eerie eyes turn to him before grinning all the wider.

"She is ours now, False King, and she shall remain in the Dark forever." The Goblin says and laughs. Suddenly, the Goblin gurgles as Loki's left hand clenches around its throat and a dagger's point touches just below the creature's left eye.

"Tell me now… Monster… what is it your kind plans for Princess Freyja and I'll make your death quick. Linger in the telling and know my blade shall linger in the cutting." Loki hisses out as he slowly drags the dagger tip down the Goblin's cheek. Black blood oozes from the wound and the thing winces in pain. Loki eases his grip just enough to let the Goblin speak. Loki then takes his dagger and cuts into the gray flesh above the left eye this draws more whimpers of pain.

"So… you love the Elfling cunt?" The Goblin then says with a smirk. Loki doesn't reply. He kicks the Goblin's feet out from under it until it was on its knees.

"Lowly things kneel to their betters… and you will tell me where your kin has taken Freyja as I cut it from your flesh." Loki whispers in a hiss as a green shimmer surrounds it and bends the Goblin backwards restraining it further. Loki stalks around to stand behind the Goblin. He looks down at it as it is restrained by his magic to look up then Loki slowly drives his dagger into the right eye. It howls in pain as the dagger is twisted and turned to ruin the orb further. Black blood pours from the ruined socket.

"This nose offends me." Loki hisses and he slices the long pointy tip off. The Goblin whimpers in pain.

"I'll talk! I'll talk!" The Goblin chokes out as Loki drags the dagger tip below the trembling lip. Loki stops and the Goblin speaks, "She will be our key to claiming the Throne of Lathlannadyr. Our leader wishes it."

"Where has Princess Freyja been taken?" Loki asks.

"Who is your leader?" Freyr says after Loki.

"Freyja has been taken to the north… to the Night Forest beyond the Shadow Mountains." The Goblin chokes out in sobs from the pain. "As for my leader…" It manages a weak chuckle then sneers… "Go and meet him for yourself." The Goblin then says and chuckles in struggled bursts. Loki moves the dagger back into an underhanded hold then slams it into the left side of the Goblin's throat. He rips it across swiftly and a torrent of black blood spills forth from the gaping wound as the Goblin's ugly head rolls back and Loki walks around the pooling blood. The dead Goblin then drops to the floor with a wet thud as its body lands in its own blood.

"It spoke no lies." Hoder says as Loki walks past his blind cousin. Hoder stops the Second Prince of Asgard with a firm hand upon the shoulder. He gives Loki a knowing nod of reassurance and Loki nods his head in return. He then leaves the room.

"Where are you going, Loki Odinson?" The Elf King asks.

"To kill the other one. First, I'm going to confirm the whereabouts of Princess Freyja though. Hoder." Loki says quickly then swiftly steps out of the room. Hoder follows close behind.

"Clean this mess up. Burn the bodies once he finishes the other one." Eldorith says sternly as he gives out the commands. "Come, my son." He then says calmly and places a hand upon Freyr's shoulder and guides him out of the room.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Loki is in the Royal Chambers. He surveys the damage and walks all throughout the large circular space. He approaches the fireplace when something catches his eye… there is a void which understandably helps circulate heat… but there is a stair case in this void.<p>

"Hoder!" Loki shouts and his blind cousin sweeps his long staff around to keep from tripping over debris until he reaches Loki whom he can see because of his green and gold aura.

"What have you found?" Hoder asks interested. He can see every magical item in the room including the Sky Boards, but he cannot see the building unless there is a lay line of magic through the structure. "If only we could make buildings inlaid with magic then I'd be able to see where I'm going… and NOT run into doors." Hoder says with a chuckle. Loki smiles at his cousin's words.

"Always so hopeful when you should be complaining, Hoder." Loki says and waves his hand. A green shimmer falls over every surface and suddenly it is as though Hoder is standing in a building made of emerald and jade. He can see the debris clearly and walks normally across the room to Loki.

"Look there. See that?" Loki says as he points into the void of the ruined fireplace. Hoder looks and sees the stairs.

"An escape route… and that means a magic seal to open it." Hoder says and he then looks at the wall the fireplace is set into. "What is behind this?" He asks as he taps the wall with his staff.

"It's the central chamber… the bed chamber… though there are two closets. One for the Prince and one for the Princess." Loki answers.

"Then let's go have a look." Hoder says and smiles. The two Asgardians enter the bed chamber and Loki points to the Princess' closet.

"That one is against the same part of the wall as the fireplace." Loki says and Hoder walks briskly over to it. He throws the door open and stalks inside. Loki follows and watches Hoder from the doorway. Hoder then sees the switch… it is the furthest hook on the right. He twists it and the hidden door opens revealing the secret escape route.

"She could just be on the other side of this passage." Loki says eagerly as he rushes to Hoder's side and eyes the passage way.

"We have to get the others first." Hoder says as he catches Loki by the arm before the youngest Prince of Asgard can dash away down the darkened way. Loki sighs in frustration and concedes. They hurry back to the others in the common room of the guest chambers they are in.

"Thor! Hoder and I have discovered a secret passage in the Royal Chambers. We should follow it quickly." Loki says as they enter. Thor stands from the table set with food and picks up his sheathed great sword.

"You. Elf maid. Tell your King we are going after Princess Freyja." Thor commands to one of the Elves in the room. She nods her head and hurries off. As she opens the door, she nearly collides with Prince Freyr who enters as soon as she leaves. He is carrying a case as he comes in and walks to the table.

"If you are going for Freyja then take these." Freyr says as he opens the case and reveals some metal pieces within. The Asgardians are puzzled as they all huddle around.

"What are these?" Thor questions as he picks up a silver piece that looks like half of a cup.

"These are Seven-League Striders." Freyr says with a serious note. "They attach to your boots and with them on… you can run much faster, leap higher and further, even go greater distances with them."

"They also allow the wearer to walk upon any surface… and I do mean any surface… without slipping or falling." Loki adds as he picks up a gold set and begins putting them on over his worn black boots and grieves. A piece goes on to cup the toes which attaches magically to a piece on top, then to another around the ankle, and another that cups the heel. He studies them then walks up to the wall and begins to walk up it onto the domed ceiling high above. Loki then runs down the other side and leaps hitting the ground in a roll and stopping on his feet after he springs up.

"I must say, I think I, too, shall wear a pair." Fandral says and grabs a silver pair. He manages to get his on but with less finesse than Loki had done. Thor fumbles with his and Loki has to show him how to put them on.

"I think some of us should stay." Balder says then. "Just in case there is another attack."

"Good thinking, Balder." Thor says as he stands. "You, Volstagg, and Fandral remain here. I, Loki, and Hoder shall go liberate the Princess." Fandral groans that he isn't going but concedes to Prince Thor's command in the end.

Loki goes into the chamber containing his things and opens his weapons case. There are several throwing knives and daggers inside. There are two more short swords as well and even a finely crafted Asgardian Long-Shot bow and a quiver full of the special long arrows that it fires. Loki smiles as he performs a complex waggle and spinning movements of his hands as he works the subtle threads of universal energies to create magic.

Soon all the throwing knives and daggers disappear… they have been sent into a special subspace pocket dimension that Loki uses to various items around his person at all times without having to carry said items. He then waggles his fingers and waves his hands again… this time to turn the two extra short swords and the bow and quiver into little gold buttons with symbols on them. The two short sword buttons go on his wrists, and the bow and quiver buttons go on his right shoulder guard. He then waves a hand gesture at his cape and it changes into a shorter, manageable wrap around his shoulders. Loki takes a deep breath in and exhales as he waves a hand at his helm and it too changes. It becomes a headband with the symbol of his horns in the center. His lengthy wavy hair falls over the right side but is relatively kept out of his eyes because of the headband. He looks at himself in a full-length mirror… he is ready to go.

"I want to go with you… but I can't, I have responsibilities here." Freyr says and huffs his frustrations. He gives Loki a pointed look. "If she isn't at the end of the passage then discover what you can… and go after her." Freyr says then hands a small orb and a wand to Loki who looks puzzled. "It's a Sky Board. You'll need these to get out of the capital since both bridges have suffered damage." His deep blue eyes waver and he hugs Loki. The Asgardian Prince knows Freyr really does love and care about his sister in that moment. "Bring her back to me please, Loki… and don't get yourself hurt out there. I want you both to come back to me." Freyr then offers a wane smile.

"I vow that I shall return Freyja to her rightful home… and I shall slay this leader of the Shadow Folk." Loki promises Freyr. The Elf Prince cradles Loki's face in his hands then gives the dark-haired Asgardian Prince a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"Go with all haste and I shall welcome you upon your return with my sister." Freyr then says and Loki walks past him. He steps out to see Hoder leaning on his staff in his armor as he holds an orb exactly like Loki's in his left hand with the wand tucked in his belt. Thor is ready as well.

"Let us be off now." Thor says and leads the way out of their guest chambers and down the hall to the Royal Chambers for the Prince and Princess. He has Loki show him to the secret passage and soon the three are descending the steps as they spiral downward into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Something I wanna note is that Freyja and Freya are separate characters in my story though in the myths that is the same goddess. In my story Freya and Freyja were born around the same time and the Elf King named his new born after the Asgardian Princess to show his friendship to King Bor and Asgard. I just can't work that tid-bit in without someone spilling the beans to Loki… so here it is in the Author's Note. lol

I hope the story is enjoyable and reviews are always welcomed :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Action packed chapter here. Real quick though… I have based my take on Goblins as being similar to Tolkein's writings… in that Goblins are pretty much twisted Elves though in Tolkein's works there's a little more to it than that. In fact, I've based the Elf culture in my serious fics off of J.R.R .Tolkein's works… for the most part that is. Now without further adieu… Read and enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Which quickly becomes a Flame…<strong>

The Princes of Asgard and their cousin Hoder follow the spiraling stairs ever downward. Some of the small lights along the wall work giving of a pale blue-white light to illuminate their way whilst others have been darkened.

"The magic is blocked to some of these lights by a strange red swirl of magic." Hoder comments as he looks closely at the lights. Loki immediately thinks of Elyssa. _'Could she be behind this attack?'_ Loki thinks as they continue down. _'Could the Summer Elves ever really work with the Goblins? And to what end? Usurping the High Seat of Elven Power? It doesn't make any sense!'_ Loki ponders on and things are getting confusing. He creates orbs of green light that float above them and descend as well to keep their way lit.

"Brother." Thor says to Loki effectively snapping the younger Prince from his thoughts. "You were excessive with that Goblin."

"Your point being?" Loki asks a bit snippy. He will not stand being chided for his violent and cruel act of questioning the Goblin captive. Before Thor can say anything further, Loki continues. "If you had been caught by those monsters I would've acted no different in getting that vile creature to speak." Thor says nothing though he gives Loki a pointed look over his shoulder as they continue down the stairs. They soon find themselves at the bottom and walk down a long narrow hallway with Loki's light following them. Loki then pulls a blank journal from subspace his mother had given to him on his last name-day and opens it. He waggles his right hand over the first blank page…

_Journal Entry 1_

_I am Loki Odinson, second Prince of Asgard… and I have recently learned more about the Elven Royal Family than was previously known in Asgard. Prince Freyr and Princess Freyja have three children… two daughters and a son. From what I understand, the eldest daughter is Freyr's while the second is Lord Calimyr's… and that daughter has been married off to an unbeknownst half-brother, the eldest son of Lord Calimyr. I swear these Elves and their habit of incestuous marriages is somewhat off-putting to me… yet I feel deeply for both Prince Freyr and especially for Princess Freyja._

_The kind and beautiful Freyja has been taken by the vile Goblins… Alfheim's wicked Shadow Folk. I fear what they intend for her. I am certain they seek to use her as a pawn to gain power over the high throne of Alfheim. I will NOT let them keep her!_

"There is light up ahead." Thor says in a somewhat hushed voice to Loki and Hoder. Loki closes his journal and dismisses it back into the pocket dimension in subspace where he keeps certain items. He looks up and notices the light that Thor spoke of. They exit the tunnel they were in and find themselves at a barred gate. They try it and it opens readily. The two brothers share a look then step out and notice they are in a garden area somewhere beyond the main grounds of the Palace.

"Over here." Loki says as he looks at a pattern on the grass. He wonders if those Sky Boards produce such a track. Loki moves away as Thor examines the strange track. He pulls out his orb and wand from his subspace pocket dimension and taps the wand to the orb. He then tosses it to the ground as it starts to shift and 'unfurl'. It looks like a pair of wings spreading as the metal plates grow and shift then settle until the Sky Board is before Loki on the grass.

"What are you doing?" Thor asks his younger brother.

"Testing a theory." Loki says as he hops on to the device and then activates it with his wand. The Board hums to life and starts to hover as bursts of wind blast from the bottom. Loki then takes off vertically and hovers above the two. "Does it leave a similar marking in the grass?" Loki shouts down to them. Thor examines the grass and nods his head.

"Aye!" He says up to Loki who then descends until the Sky Board hovers above the ground.

"Now we know the villains got Freyja here." Loki says. "Quickly now! Activate your Sky Boards. If we hurry, we may just catch them." Loki then says impatiently. Thor immediately does with his but Hoder hesitates. "What is it Hoder?" Loki asks his cousin.

"Blind… remember?" Hoder huffs.

"Just activate it and stay behind me." Loki says.

"And if we run into trouble should I dodge and hope I don't run into anything?" Hoder asks sarcastically. Point taken. Loki huffs out a small sigh.

"Climb on with me." Loki says and Hoder complies. Soon the two Sky Boards are in the air and Thor leads them north. From high up in the air, Loki can see there are still some fires burning to the east and west. The bridges really have been cut off. "This was a clever strike." Loki says just above the rush of wind as they zoom out and pass over the edge of the floating capital making their way north.

"Aye! And we shall make them pay dearly for it, Brother!" Thor shouts as he zooms on going over the mountain peaks ahead. Loki follows close behind but his board is a little slower with the added weight.

"Can you see what the Boards look like, Hoder?" Loki asks over his shoulder.

"Aye!" Hoder replies as he looks down and sees the magic glowing silver in these flying devices.

"Then keep an eye out for any others!" Loki says and they zoom on through the night sky. The clouds shine bright in the light of the full moon and the world below is dark save for the occasional speckling of lights from a village. They pass over a couple of towns and small cities but soon all the lights disappear from below as they pass over a forested area. Great mountains loom far to the north and a shroud of mist hangs low and shines like sliver along their southern front. The Shadow Mountains as they are known are a full thousand leagues from the capital. If they are lucky they will be there by sunrise at the rate they are going.

* * *

><p>Freyja is holding on to the Dark Elf for dear life as they speed through the heavens on his Sky Board. She looks around her and sees the clouds illuminated by the moonlight and the darkened world below. It all seems so hopeless, so lost… <em>'I love you.'<em> She hears Loki's voice say in the back of her mind. She misses the Asgardian Prince and his constant affirmations of his feelings towards her. She also misses her husband and brother, Freyr… she is certain the two must be worried sick over her capture and are already out searching for her. She looks around and notices the other Sky Boards with their flyers… eight in total. The one she is on makes nine.

"What do you want with me?" She asks once more of the Dark Elf that holds her firmly so she doesn't fall off the Sky Board. Silence is her answer as they speed ever onward to the north. Freyja soon finds herself slipping off into a dozing rest, but every time the Board shifts or the wind rocks them, she is jostled awake. Hours pass and the Shadow Mountains loom ahead. The moon sinks lower in the west and the east starts to lighten as they approach the mountains. They zoom low and skirt the top of the mist layer that resides at the foot of the mountains. The Dark Elf makes a few hands signs and four flyers peel off and dart into the mist whilst the rest continue on ahead.

They zoom through a narrow cleft of a pass through the mountains and in an hour they are flying over the Night Forest. No Bright Elves go here… any that do never return and the only one to have returned had been driven mad by what the Goblins had done to her. Now Princess Freyja finds herself in their domain… Just what in the Nine Worlds are they planning for her here? The only thing Freyja can think of is that they plan to use her as a bargaining chip against her father, King Eldorith and his rule.

They dart into an opening in the thick canopy and are quickly swallowed up by darkness. The only lights are small silver shafts that barely pierce through the thick foliage over head. Freyja can't even see the ground so she knows these trees are huge… this is an ancient forest after all. After what feels like another hour, they finally arrive at a series of structures that are illuminated in various places by a faint red glow. These black structures are built amongst the branches of the trees. The edges are sharp and pointy as they seem to stab into the trunks of the trees looking more like a blight upon the forest that a refuge.

The Sky Boards land on a wide flat platform that is set-up between four massive trees. The back two hold between them and around them the largest building in this Goblin City. A few armored and unmasked Goblins are there waiting and they hurry over as the Dark Elf gently tosses Freyja to them.

" 'Take her to my chambers and keep a watchful eye on her at all times.' " The Dark Elf says in the Black Speech, the Tongue of the Dark Elves. Freyja understands it but the voice of their leader is hard to distinguish for the mask alters it.

"Who are you? I thought Malekith, The Accursed, wiped your entire Race from existence nearly four thousand years ago?" Freyja asks demanding an answer from the Dark Elf leader of the Goblins.

"Not all were slain, Light Elf." The leader says and his Sky Board raises into the air and darts away into the darkness back the way they had come from. Freyja is taken away and led into the severe looking building. The black and dull metal is in a similar style to that of the Bright Elves, but more jagged, more blade-like. The faint red glow illuminates the hall from ditches in the floor along the walls. They take her to the Master Chambers and push her inside. The two Goblin guards then follow her within and shut the door behind them. It is locked with a wave of a black wand with glowing red etchings. Freyja eyes the wand and notices the Goblin guard holding it tucks the wand into his belt. He smiles wickedly at her as he notices her eyeing it.

Freyja glares at the guard then moves further into the large chamber room. The lighting is dim and in that red glow they seem to favor. She notices that the lay out is squared and angled as opposed to circular. She wanders through the labyrinthine set of rooms until she finds the bed. It is a huge four poster with a canopy of black silks and gossamer curtains. She is tired and shuts the door and locks it before moving to the bed and collapsing upon the red silk sheets. She soon finds herself crying silently as she fears that help may not arrive. Soon the Elven Princess slips off into slumber.

* * *

><p>The sky grows brighter as the pinks and oranges of the swiftly approaching dawn paints the eastern sky. Thor, Loki, and Hoder on their pair of Sky Boards find themselves zooming over the rolling grasslands and scattered woods a few leagues from the very foot of the Shadow Mountains. They pass over a herb of huge, lumbering beasts known as 'World-Shakers' as they stomp along raising dust clouds in their wake and their small heads move back and forth upon extremely long necks. Their long whip-like tails go out behind them and sway back and forth as well, never touching the ground. They grunt out low moaning sounds as the pair of Sky Boards fly over the huge scaly beasts. Soon the Asgardians reach the mist layer and they rise above it skirting over the fog as they continue to the mountains.<p>

"Something's not right." Hoder says as he looks at the mist. Loki looks back over his shoulder and is about inquire what it is that Hoder sees… when suddenly micro-burst blasts come racing up out of the mist layer below. Loki dodges to the left then to the right but the first attack clips the edge of the right wing on his Sky Board.

"Damn! It's an ambush!" Loki shouts and continues with his evasive maneuvers.

"Come out and fight you ugly cowards!" Thor shouts as he spins around and circles the area where Loki was attacked. Suddenly four Goblin flyers pop up from the mist. "Now this is more to my liking. Have at me, fiends!" Thor then shouts as he draws his great sword, Dainsleif. The sword rings as soon as it is free of the sheath upon Thor's back. A black rune bleeds into existence upon the blade then another and another… they start at the tip and as Thor rushes forward on his Sky Board, the four Goblin flyers race at him on theirs. Thor tips to the left to avoid a mirco-burst from the first on-coming flyer. He swings Dainsleif but misses. He swings again at the next Goblin and slices the foul creature in half. The black runes instantly disappear as the blade is coated in black blood.

Thor gives a triumphant laugh as he tilts his Sky Board to the right to dodge the micro-burst attacks from the third Goblin flyer. He continues head-on and swings at the final one who dodges but takes a cut to the upper arm. That one veers away and Thor chases. He has to reconsider as he is being shot at from behind. He weaves left and right but his Sky Board takes a hit and starts streaming white smoke from the right wing. Thor looks back and readies his great sword… but a dagger flashes in the light of the rising sun to impact the Goblin's Sky Board. As the creature goes down, Loki comes up and he unsheathes a short sword to lop off the fiend's head.

"I don't know how much further we can get on these Sky Boards, Thor… but we need to try and get through the mountains as quickly as we can!" Loki says and they hurry into the cleft pass. They get about half way in when Thor's Board starts to sputter and jostle. He sheathes Dainsleif and slows… then leaps to the vertical wall and impacts feet first. The Seven-League Striders allow him to stand upon the rock face and Loki hovers nearby.

"Fancy a race then, Brother?" Thor says with a laugh and rushes ahead. He is a red blur against the dark gray stone as the boots enhance his speed. Loki and Hoder race close behind but soon their Sky Board putters out as well. They slow and Hoder jumps beside Thor then Loki follows and the Sky Board drops out of the air immediately.

"Now we are on foot then." Loki says and the three hurry on as red, orange, and green blurs. After nearly an hour of running, the three Asgardians exit the pass and run down the side of the mountain to enter the forest. Though the sun is shinning brightly overhead by the time they enter… the ground is hidden in shadows as dark as night.

"This forest is very old." Loki says as they walk further in and look about at the huge trees that loom up. The canopy is lost in darkness.

"There's a road!" Thor shouts from the side, Loki and Hoder hurry over to him.

"I don't like it." Hoder says as he eyes the road and notices the faint traces of magic swirling in the stone paved ground beneath their boots.

"I agree, Hoder… this would be an easy place to ambush us." Loki says with caution as he looks about. The entrance is a dark arc of trees with the light of day beyond… the road ahead disappears into the darkness of the forest.

"It is the surest way to find these foul Goblins and their lair." Thor says sternly as he marches on.

"Keep an eye on the road and above us, Hoder." Loki says as they stick close whilst Thor struts ahead. Loki summons a glowing orb of green energy to light their way as they race along the road. It goes straight for awhile then bends and twists as they head down into a lower area then up a hill. There is the sound of rustling and Thor halts. The eldest Asgardian Prince listens intently then starts to reach of his sword. Loki grips a short sword with his left hand as he pulls a throwing knife from subspace in his right.

The undergrowth parts violently as a huge, bulky, and wooly creature with a single long, thick horn upon his face comes rushing out. Thor rolls forward and Loki jumps back grabbing Hoder to pull him from the path of the stampeding beast. It crashes on across the road and into the undergrowth on the other side.

"I wonder what has that Unicorn in such a hurry?" Thor says as he approaches Loki and Hoder.

"Trouble." Hoder says as he pulls out his staff. It's as long as his forearm but that quickly changes as he spins it and the ends extend until it is as long as he is tall. That's when a huge black wolf the size of a large warhorse rushes out. Its snarling jaws are open and its yellow eyes burn in the light of Loki's glowing orb. Loki throws his knife and it impacts inside the back of the wolf's throat as the beast rushes at him. It goes down with a whimper and expires quickly. Thor grips the hilt of Dainsleif tighter and draws it out as another wolf appears. The black runes start appearing at the tip and draw their way down to the cross guard but a quick swipe of the magic blade and the new wolf loses half of its head. The red blood coats the blade and the runes disappear.

"Dire Wolves." Loki says as he looks at the one he felled. "They never travel alone." He adds and a myriad of howls comes from the dark forest around them, some distant… some close. Loki stands and draws his short sword.

"Let us move from here." Hoder says as he has his staff at the ready. The three then race onward along the road. An hour passes and they are forced to a halt since a huge tree lays in the roadway before them.

"We have to go over." Loki says as he leaps up and lands upon the side. His magical boots keep him in place and he hurries over the fallen tree pushing through the limbs and leaves. Thor and Hoder quickly follow but once they land upon the stone paved ground again a red energy blast from above causes them to look up. They quickly grip at the hilts of their weapons and the Goblin flyers ready their guns.

"Stop!" Comes a deep rumbling voice and the leader of these Goblins floats down on his Sky Board to hover several feet away and above the Asgardians. "You trespass on Goblin lands, Asgardians. Turn around now and leave and this shall be forgotten." The leader says through his Dark Elf Mask. Loki narrows his eyes.

"We will only depart once we have Princess Freyja in our custody. So unless you wish to invoke the ire of the All-Father, you will do as we ask." Loki says heatedly to the Dark Elf leader.

"I'm afraid I can't give up the Princess. She is my guest… and since you will not leave… so you shall be my guests as well." The Dark Elf says then makes a few hand signs and several Goblin guards descend from the trees to surround the trio.

"You shall not lay hands upon the Sons of Odin!" Thor shouts as he fights off the tide of Goblins. They overwhelm the golden haired Prince of Asgard and Hoder though the blind Asgardian makes the Goblins work to catch him. Soon those two are subdued but Loki spins, ducks, and weaves away from his attackers. He summons a throwing knife and manages to throw it at the leader who ascends quickly but a second throwing knife hits the bottom of his Sky Board in just the right place and causes it to come down. The Dark Elf rolls upon the road before Loki who readies a short sword to strike the prone, unarmed leader… but the Dark Elf raises his right hand a silver flash rushes out of his black sleeve. The weapon plunges through Loki's middle and a look of shock fills the youngest Asgardian Prince's bright blue eyes.

"Loki! NO!" Thor shouts and struggles to get up from under the hold of his captures. Loki then smiles wickedly at the Dark Elf leader as the chain blade snaps together and is removed as a solid sword. Loki then falls to his knees upon the roadway, blood pouring from him in a torrent.

"Forgive me, Thor." Loki says weakly then falls face first into his pooling blood.

"Let us leave." The Dark Elf says as he pulls a new Sky Board orb from subspace and activates it. The chain blade segments once more and disappears up the black sleeve. He then hops on his new Sky Board and takes to the air. The others follow as Hoder and Thor are shackled and each is put on a Sky Board with a Goblin guard though Thor screams and shouts as his eyes look helplessly at his brother's lifeless body as they fly over.

As they disappear into the darkness over head, Loki's dead body vanishes in a green shimmer and the real Loki jumps down from the fallen trees leafy foliage. He quickly pulls out Hoder's Sky Board and activates it. He takes off into the air and a green shimmer flows over his form as he takes on the appearance of a Goblin guard.

* * *

><p>"You foul monsters shall pay for killing my brother!" Thor shouts as he continues to struggle. He winces in pain as the shackles seem to grow tighter at his attempts to break them. I shall kill you myself, Dark Elf fiend!" Thor shouts loudly.<p>

The group of flyers soon land upon the platform before the main building of the Goblin City. Hoder and Thor are roughly thrown from the Sky Boards by their guards and they quickly find themselves upon their knees before the Dark Elf leader.

"Tell me your name, Villain… so that I can curse it for what you did to my brother." Thor says as he looks up at the Dark Elf defiantly. "Then I shall send you to Hel where the rest of your kith and kin now dwell." Thor says then spits on the Goblin leader's chest. The masked face tilts down slowly to look at the spittle on the front of his black attire.

"Perhaps I will tell you my name before I kill you, Asgardian. Perhaps I'll keep to myself and let you ponder it as I let you rot in chains." The Dark Elf then says as he paces slowly around the kneeling Prince of Asgard. Thor struggles to keep the leader in his sight but the two Goblin guards holding him down prevent that.

"You wield an interesting sword… Thor Odinson." The Dark Elf comments as his hand hovers over the black hilt of the great sword strapped to Thor's back. He snaps his hand back then looks at a nearby Goblin guard. "You. Draw the Prince's blade from its sheath." The Dark Elf commands. The Goblin steps forward and reaches out a hand. He takes the long black hilt in his curling fingers and draws it from his scabbard.

The smoky blade gleams with a reddish hue from the dim lighting of the structures around them. The black runes slowly begin to appear upon the blade starting at the tip and etching down to the cross guard. The Goblin just holds it in his unsuspecting hands as he feels the weight of it clasping the hilt. A few minutes pass and the final rune appears just above the cross guard… then the blade turns black and the Goblin goes ridged as black flames start at his hands and licks up his long skinny arms. The Goblins screams out in pain as he is consumed by the strange fire. The great sword falls point first to the platform where it embeds itself and stays there. The blade immediately turns back to normal.

"You are a monster who cares nothing for his people!" Thor shouts as the Goblin-turned-to-ash falls upon the platform. Only the charred black bones remain intact. "You needlessly sacrifice one of your own to test that blade."

"I did not need to test the Death-Dealer Blade of Dain for I know it well." The Dark Elf says as he pulls the sword free from the platform and returns it to the scabbard which he promptly removes from Thor's back and straps it to his own. "This sword was forged by Dark Elves in the Time Before the Light. The Elven writing upon the blade reads… _Give me blood or I give you Death_… fitting, yes?"

"You are mad!" Thor shouts heatedly at the masked Dark Elf who simply laughs.

"Shall I kill you now then, Princeling of Asgard?" The Dark Elf says as he snaps his right hand out and the chain blade appears. It clicks as it snaps taught to form a thin bladed long sword which is then pressed to Thor's throat. The golden-haired Asgardian Prince glares up hard at the Dark Elf as the Goblin guards hold him in place. "Or shall I kill you with my new sword?" The Dark Elf's hand hovers over the black hilt.

"Do it… and Asgard's full might shall fall upon your foolish head." Thor says.

"We are concealed from all eyes here, golden Princeling… even your All-seeing Gatekeeper cannot see what transpires in this forest." The Dark Elf says and gives an amused chuckle as the tip of his long sword rests under Thor's chin. The blade is swiftly removed and breaks into segments again as it retracts back up into the Dark Elf's sleeve. "But… you are more useful to me alive… for the moment. Take them to the Sky Hold." The leader commands and the Goblin guards pull the two Asgardian captives to their feet then roughly push them away. A few others follow to keep an eye on the prisoners as they are transported.

"I shall cut your filthy hands off once I am free you vile fiends!" Thor shouts angrily as they push him away. His insults and bellowing never cease even as he and Hoder are placed into a cell in the highest part of the sharp edged structure. The heavy metal door is shut behind them as they are pushed inside. The shackles unwind until two thick metal bracelets are all that's left upon their wrists. Thor pounds upon the door but it does not budge.

"Save your strength, Thor." Hoder says calmly. Thor's eyes snap to his older blind cousin who sits with his back against the wall with the door in it… for there are only two other walls at the side. Where the fourth wall should be there is only an opening. Thor walks down the slightly tilted floor to examine it but there is no telling how high up they are and the drop could very well kill an Asgardian.

"Why should I save my strength when I could not save Loki?" Thor asks and his deep voice nearly breaks with the emotion at the loss of his little brother.

"Come here and I'll tell you a secret." Hoder says with a knowing smirk. Thor looks back at Hoder with a pained expression but he complies as he slumps down next to his blind cousin who leans in close to whisper in Thor's ear. "Do not react when I say this or all will be lost… but… Loki isn't dead. He is here with us and he is our salvation." Thor's eyes widen but he remains silent.

"Now get some rest." Hoder says as he slips lower and dozes on the black metal floor beneath them.

* * *

><p>Day quickly turns to night and Freyr paces nervously. He was hoping Loki would have returned by now with Freyja but such hopes are quickly fading into panic as the night darkens around the Sun Elf capital. Clean up and damage assessment had keep the Elf Prince busy all day but now as he stands in his now cleaned albeit not fully repaired chambers, he can't help but pace in his frustration.<p>

He bites at his lower lip as he ponders just what in the name of the Undying Flame the Goblins are doing with his wife. The political unrest has been achieved. Hel, all the Bright Elf cities, towns, and even the remotest hamlets have all been on high alert of attack for the last fifteen years. The only place that ever truly felt safe was Lathlannadyr… but that has all changed now.

Freyr had always suspected that some rebel Summer Elves were behind the attacks since fire magic had always been used. He and Lord Calimyr had worked together to try and discover if a revolutionist faction of Summer Elves were indeed behind such attacks, but nothing ever come of it. Now Freyr knows why… Goblins.

The Shadow Folk have always been a nuisance following the time of the Banishment of the Dark Elves… but for thousands of years now they have kept to the far north and stayed within the Night Forest. Freyr stops in his tracks as he comes to the conclusion that maybe it is time the Bright Elves cut that forest down and removed such a cursed blight from their world forever.


End file.
